History Repeats Itself
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: A touch of K and Ziggy chaos.  Warning: if you wanted to see the waste of yams, DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1: The Torment of Tomatoes

I don't own Power Rangers. But after watching a certain clip of a certain show I had to write & post this!

Summer wasn't too surprised when Ziggy ran out of K's lab like his life depended on. Actually a day when that _didn't_ happen was surprising. But what happened next was.

"ZIGGY!" yelled Dr. K as she ran after Ziggy out of the lab, her white lab coat flapping around her. "HOW DARE YOU!"

For a minute Summer was horrified by the rather large red oozing splatter in Dr. K's hair but then she realized-

"YOU THREW A TOMATO AT ME!"

With a wicked grin Ziggy just kept running, but K kept running after him.

"YOU THREW A TOMATO AT ME!"

Summer watched on, her mouth gaping, as Dr. K chased Ziggy around the lab. At the exact same time they saw the bowl of tomatoes on the kitchen counter. K glared at Ziggy; Ziggy smirked at K.

Then they both dashed for the bowl. Unable to do anything but watch Summer saw them dash towards the bowl. Reaching it at the same time they grabbed their ammunition.

With each tomato she lobbed at Ziggy K repeated herself.

"YOU THREW A TOMATO AT ME! YOU THREW A TOMATO AT ME! YOU THREW A TOMATO AT ME! YOU THREW A TOMATO AT ME! YOU THREW A TOMATO AT ME!"

Dipping and dodging Ziggy did his best to try to avoid the onslaught but failed miserably. Nonetheless he threw his tomatoes back at K (all of which making their mark), which only infuriated her further.

With a jerk the battle came to a halt. Even as she sighed in relief Summer realized that the pair had simply run out of tomatoes and were eying each other, trying to ensure that they could reach the tomatoes first.

In a dead run they again reached the half-full bowl of tomatoes at the same time. Using his height advantage Ziggy squeezed a tomato over K's head, making juice trickle down her face and hair. Summer gaped in horror.

Her eyes narrowed murderously K rubbed one of her tomatoes into Ziggy's green shirt. Taking off his Ranger jacket and flinging it to the ground Ziggy carefully, deliberately, and calmly picked up two more tomatoes and pressed them into the front of her lab coat. K stuffed a tomato into Ziggy's mouth.

Gamely he ate the tomato and then, taking a tomato, from the bowl, stepped back several feet and wound up like a pitcher. The Ranger Operator Series Green then threw the tomato at Dr. K. It landed on the top of her head, furthering making her look like someone had taken a blunt object to her head. Her eyes widened. Her voice deathly quiet she stated: "You did it again."

Ziggy smirked.

"Did what again?"

K, her voice still frighteningly quiet (to Summer, anyway; Ziggy seemed to be enjoying himself), informed him, "You threw a tomato at me."

Ziggy's smirk grew wider.

"What are you going to do about? Because I am the one in charge of the morpher, so I can do whatever I like."

He smirked at her defiantly as he said the last part, challenging her.

Dr. K allowed herself a small, dangerous smile. Ziggy stood stock still as she delicately went through the remaining tomatoes. Summer's eyes darted back and forth between the pair.

Finally she chose a tomato that suited her purposes. Picking it up, she aimed and threw it.

Ziggy's head whipped back and to the side slightly as the tomato smacked into his cheek. He grinned devilishly at her.

"Oh. It's on now."

Dr. K lifted her nose up in the air, acting like she was a royal princess and not a teenage genius liberally covered in tomatoes. "You threw a tomato at me."

"And I'm going to be throwing more," an equally tomato-covered Ziggy grinned wickedly at her.

Summer could only gaze in wide-eyed astonished horror at the pair.

I was inspired for a one-shot but if you guys want the food fight to continue... just review & say so!


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight of Figs

I don't own Power Rangers or the show I keep referencing both in the previous chapter and this one. But the psycho plot bunny is mine.

Summer decided to do something unwise. Having run out of tomatoes, Dr. K and Ziggy had found a surprisingly large supply of figs. Also they had found Summer's tennis rackets she used when she and her mom (who was now a tennis instructor) played together. So K and Ziggy were lobbing figs at each other. Figs were being flung everywhere, and wherever they landed they made a large splatter.

When the figs had started to hit the vehicles Summer had grabbed the keys and took the vehicles outside and parked them along the sidewalk. K and Ziggy were doing just fine trying to kill each other; a peeved off Scott and Dillon didn't need to come into the mix.

Next Summer got between the two. K was behind the kitchen counter while Ziggy had somehow managed to upend the pool table onto its side to serve as a buffer.

"You! You should apologize!" she demanded, whacking a fig at him.

Popping up Ziggy proclaimed prior to lobbing yet another fig at his foe, "I am the future of Corinth! I do what I want!"

With a strangled stream K used her tennis racket to launch fig after fig at the former Green Ranger, causing Summer to dive out of the way. Maybe she should just let them run out of steam. Surely there couldn't be that many figs in the Garage….

An hour later Summer was still leaning against the front wall of the Garage. From the sounds coming from inside it was painfully clear the battle was still going on. So she was very happy when she spotted some familiar faces approaching, among them her boyfriend Dillon. Getting to her feet she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're back. K and Ziggy are trying to destroy each other again."

Scott stared at the windshield of his racer.

"What is that stuff on my windshield?"

"Fig stuff… both of them need to work on their aim."

Flynn and Gemma exchanged horrified looks. "Our figs!"

"Your figs," Scott commented flatly. Gem eyed his twin and her almost-boyfriend unhappily. Pretending to be oblivious to her brother's annoyance Gemma explained, "Flynn and I are going to open up a cybercafé. We bought a lot of groceries to try out different types of smoothies to see what we should serve."

Scott, Summer, and Dillon all did face-palms. Apparently Dr. K and Ziggy would have plenty of ammo for their food fight. Gem scratched his hair.

"Maybe they should have had a summer session of their school…"

"They didn't want to because they wanted to be able to spend time with Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya when they came for their visit," Scott reminded the former Gold Ranger.

"Oh yeah."

A sonic boom occurred from within the Garage.

"Eww…" came Ziggy's voice loudly. "I am not cleaning up this figgy mess!"

"Oh, it'll get worse," warned Dr. K, apparently via bullhorn.

Outside the Rangers exchanged looks.

"It might be nice to visit the beach," Summer suggested.

A chorus of agreement was the response. As they walked away from the Garage Flynn observed, "You know, it's kind of ironic about the figs."

Gem shook his head. "It's a mistranslation. It was originally a banana."

Dillon eyed Flynn and Gemma. "Did you two buy bananas too?"

Flynn and Gemma looked at one another. At length Flynn commented, "We bought a lot of stuff..."

Gemma looked sheepish as he finished, "We forget."

Scott groaned.


	3. Chapter 3: The Night of Noodles

Oh boy. The Kiggy chaos goes on… but the Power Rangers don't belong to me, nor the TV show episode that inspired this psychotic plot bunny. This is the longest chapter of the three, I think.

Shameless plug for my favorite brand of condiment… which alas I don't own.

While their teammates were relaxing on the beach while star-gazing, Scott tending to the bonfire, Dr. K and Ziggy had at last run out of figs. Lying flat on his back behind the upturned pool table, his hand on his stomach, Ziggy observed, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," K sighed, leaning against the cupboard. Both were liberally coated in tomato and fig insides, like the Garage itself.

"Where's my jacket?"

"Why do you still wear it? You haven't been Ranger Green in nearly a year now."

"For the memories, I guess," Ziggy replied, unmoving.

"You want to remember that mess?"

"I met you because of it. And everyone else. Besides, I look good in it."

Dr. K rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"I'm hungry."

"We've already established that, Ziggy."

"What time is it?"

Dr. K looked at the clock, but its face was hidden by fig matter.

"I have no idea."

Ziggy closed his eyes. "So… does that mean it's dinner time or not?"

"We ought to clean up this mess first."

"I'm hungry and tired."

Dr. K couldn't argue there. She too wasn't just hungry but tired too. Waging a full out food war was exhausting.

"We should clean up our mess."

"We should eat and sleep first."

"Clean."

"Eat and sleep."

"Clean, eat, and then sleep."

"Eat, sleep, and clean."

"Clean, eat, and sleep."

"Sleep, eat, and clean," Ziggy yawned.

Dr. K staggered to her feet and looked down at herself. Her lab coat looked red and green instead of white, and her shoes were the same colors instead of black. She made a face.

"Eat, clean, and sleep."

So Ziggy started to crawl over to the kitchen area. Dr. K looked down at him, relishing the feeling. As the shortest person in the Garage she rarely got the chance to look down at anyone.

"Get up, Ziggy."

With a moan Ziggy climbed to his feet and made his way to the kitchen area. He looked around at the red and green splattered kitchen.

"Food?"

Dr. K tried to think of something easy to make that was also reasonably nutritious. Marshmallows wouldn't do them any good in the long run for once.

"Noodles?"

"Noodles."

So K and Ziggy slowly searched the kitchen and obtained several types of Asian noodles. Silently they used a separate pot for each type of noodle. While they cooked Dr. K found two bowls while Ziggy got out the Heinz ketchup. They also found some pairs of chopsticks in a drawer as well as pair of tongs.

When all the noodles were done cooking Ziggy let K serve herself first. He knew better than to get between the almost nineteen-year-old and her food. K dumped egg noodles, ramen noodles, udon noodles, soba noodles, mung bean thread vermicelli, rice stick noodles, and hokkien noodles into her bowl in equal parts. Next went Ziggy, preferring udon and soba noodles although he got some of the other types of noodles as well.

Then they sat down on the slightly sticky floor side by side: bowls in their laps, chopsticks in hand, and the bottle of Heinz ketchup between them.

"You'd think we'd be sick of tomatoes after this morning," Ziggy mused as he squirted Heinz ketchup onto his noodles. K picked at the largest clump of dried tomato in her hair, recalling how the day had started.

"You threw a tomato at me."

"You threw some back," Ziggy reminded her, passing the Heinz ketchup bottle to her.

"Thanks."

"Uh-huh," went Ziggy, clicking together his chopsticks. But he waited until K had liberally covered her noodles in ketchup and was ready to dig into her own noodles before eating.

However, neither of them had used chopsticks before.

The noodles, made extra slippery by the ketchup, kept slipping out of the chopsticks despite their best efforts. Brows furrowed, they kept trying to obtain the noodles but inevitably ended up with only one on the chopsticks or (more commonly) none at all. Ziggy eventually decided to give up on chopsticks all together but was too worn out to get up to get a fork or spoon.

So he started to use his messy fingers to eat his noodles.

"How primitive," Dr. K noted as she continued to struggle with her chopsticks. Figuring that there were more noodles on the stove anyway Ziggy upturned his bowl of ketchup-y noodles onto her head.

Her mouth gaping, Dr. K stared at his smirking face for a long minute. Then she upturned her bowl of noodles onto his head. Then they both burst out laughing.

So when the other Rangers and Tenaya returned to the Garage at nearly midnight, they were expecting the red and green mess the Garage had become. What they weren't expecting was the sight that they greeted them: Dr. K and Ziggy sitting on the floor, their heads crowned by ketchup-y noodles, eating more ketchup-covered Asian noodles with their bare hands.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle of Bagels

Time for the Kiggy food fight to wage on! Yay! I don't own Power Rangers or the show that inspired this psychotic plot bunny. Or Frisbees.

The one-shots are coming out like hotcakes… the plot bunny is bouncing off the walls today.

Ziggy hopped down the stairs of the Garage at seven o' clock the next morning, clad in a green golf shirt and jeans. The Garage was a now-crusty red and green mess. A hose might be needed to clean up the dried tomato and fig matter off of everything.

_Whack!_

Ziggy sat down, hard. "Ow…"

Nearby on the floor was a sesame seed bagel. He cocked his head at it.

Looking up he saw Dr. K, a clear plastic bag of various bagels in one hand, in a fresh white lab coat. She sighed and explained, "Scott needs to improve his bagel buying skills. He bought a bag of old and dried out bagels."

Ziggy looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Scott, Gem, and Gemma went to the Air Force Base for a training session. Flynn and his dad are at their computer headquarters; and I believe Tenaya left early to take a walk in the park."

"Dillon and Summer?"

"Still in bed I presume," Dr. K shrugged, getting out a whole wheat bagel. Ziggy raised his arms to protect his face.

"Wait! Don't I get some bagels to defend myself with?"

Dr. K arched an eyebrow at him. "I don't recall you pre-arming me with tomatoes prior to throwing one at me."

"Tomatoes don't hurt like bagels do!" Ziggy protested. Dr. K threw the bagel like a Frisbee at him, getting him in the knee.

"AAH!" and Ziggy launched himself at her.

"Oof," they went as they tumbled to the floor. With a cackle Ziggy began to tickle her making her laugh. Nonetheless she managed to keep grabbing bagels and pummeling him with them. Both of them laughing helplessly the battle of bagels continued until…

"Dr. K? Ziggy?" came Summer's voice. The pair looked up at the catwalk on the second floor; Summer and Dillon, in T-shirts matching their Ranger colors and jeans, were watching them.

"What are you two doing?" demanded Dillon. "Didn't you learn _anything_ from yesterday?"

K and Ziggy looked at one another, then at the still mostly-full bag of bagels. They exchanged radiant grins, having had the same idea at the same time.

Then, K holding the bag of bagels, allowed Ziggy to take one from the bag. He threw it at his best friend, who was able to catch it. Dillon gave Ziggy a dark look.

"You did not just throw a bagel at me."

"He did," K smiled sweetly. Grabbing multiple bagels the two ran up the stairs after Summer and Dillon, pelting them with dried bagels.

Half-laughing and half-shouting Summer and Dillon retreated into their room (during their Ranger days it had been just Summer's but Ziggy had completely commandeered his and Dillon's following their departure so Summer and Dillon had been 'forced' to share a room upon their arrival for their visit). K and Ziggy continued to throw bagels at the door, laughing giddily. When they ran out of bagels they picked up the ones off the floor and re-used them to launch at the door.

Inside the room Summer and Dillon were sitting side by side on their bed. Dillon used his hand to support up his head and sighed.

"Do you think they'll let up any time soon?"

"Doubtful," Summer chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. "So what should we do?"

"I'm not kissing you with doc and Ziggy pelting bagels at our door."

"Dillon," Summer protested, trying to look cute. Then Ziggy's voice penetrated through the door, "To the toaster!"

"To the toaster!" shouted Dr. K. Running footsteps were then heard. Summer did a face-palm.

"You were saying?" Dillon inquired, his lips quirked upward.

"Never mind."

Having toasted all their already mostly dry (and now dirty as well) bagels K and Ziggy were throwing them at the door with renewed vigor. Well, Ziggy was. Dr. K was using cream cheese and a butter knife to inscribe edible words onto the door. Mostly 'Summer loves Dillon', 'Dillon loves Summer', and a lot of hearts.

"Hm," went Ziggy, arms akimbo. Dr. K halted her writing.

"What?"

"We need to take this to the next level."

Dr. K studied the cream cheese decorated door. "What else do you put on bagels?"

"You usually have coffee with a bagel," noted Ziggy.

So Ziggy went off to get coffee while Dr. K took over his bagel pelting duty, leaving the cream cheese to the side… for now.

Ziggy made multiple pots of coffee, carrying them up one at a time. When he had brought up five pots of coffee he stopped. Rubbing his hands together evilly he proclaimed, "Summer and Dillon, prepare to be coffee-ified!"

"I doubt that's in any recognized lexicon, Ziggy," noted Dr. K. Ziggy gave her a wicked grin.

"We're in the middle of a food war, doc. There is no recognized lexicon here."

"A valid point," Dr. K concurred as they dumped pot after pot of coffee under the door.

"WHAT THE?" yelled Dillon as the brown liquid spread across the floor of the room. Summer pulled her legs up onto the bed. She sighed, "I think it was better when they were trying to destroy each other."

"No kidding."

On the other side of the room Ziggy was getting a turn to write 'Summer loves Dillon' and 'Dillon loves Summer' in cream cheese on the door while Dr. K worked to shove increasingly soggy bagels under the door. This was fun.


	5. Chapter 5: The Zest of Zucchinis

Hi. It's PWP yet again. I hope you're enjoying the Kiggy chaos. I know I am!

I know not the Power Rangers or the show that got this hyper plot bunny going!

And yeah, this is post-series, in case you were wondering. Thank yous to: talkstoangels77 (your suggestion in your chapter 4 review was used here), DeviousGryphon, botanthegrimreaper89, fanficrulez, and filkcatwearingabell.

It was lunchtime. Dr. K and Ziggy had finally allowed Summer and Dillon to leave their room although next they had to clean up their messes. The Garage was now mostly clean… a few tomato and fig traces might be still lurking in the corners.

Summer and Dillon had left to have lunch at the JKP. Then they needed to go shopping for more coffee since Ziggy had used it all up. Dr. K still preferred to stay indoors, and Ziggy preferred to be with Dr. K. So now they were in the now shiny clean kitchen rooting around yet again for some food. This shouldn't have been hard, considering how many surpluses of groceries Flynn and Gemma had stocked the kitchen with but Dr. K had opted to be picky today.

"Tomato soup?"

"No."

"Pizza?"

"It takes too long to make."

"Noodles?"

"We had some last night."

"Oh yeah…"

Ziggy kept looking through the cupboards and fridge while Dr. K licked on her peppermint-flavored lollipop, sitting on the counter.

"Hamburgers?"

"No."

"Corn dogs?"

"Do we have any?"

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"Good point, doc. How about apple pie?"

"Again with the time length; it'll take too long."

"Marshmallows?"

"How about s'mores?" retorted Dr. K. Ziggy decided, "Okay. But we also need something remotely healthy."

Hopping off the counter, K opened a cupboard door, letting zucchinis tumble out. Apparently Gemma or Flynn hadn't known where else to put them.

"Zucchini soup it is?"

"Zucchini soup it is," Ziggy agreed. However, even as they peeled the zucchinis K couldn't resist. She picked up a handful of zucchini peelings and went on tip-toe, sprinkling them delicately into Ziggy's curls, where they caught and remained like oversized green snowflakes. Ziggy looked down at her. She smiled.

Ziggy put two zucchinis in the blender and blended them into juice. Then he gamely poured the juice over Dr. K's head. She gasped as the cool liquid flowed down through her hair, down her lab coat, and heard it drip onto the tiled floor. So she stuck a zucchini into his mouth.

"What are you two doing?" demanded an exasperated Scott as he stormed into the Garage. "And do you two know WHY Summer and Dillon poured a pot of coffee over my head?"

The two looked at the former Red RPM Ranger. His hair did look damp, and there were brown stains on his Air Force uniform. Ziggy looked over at Dr. K, the zucchini still in his mouth. He stuck a zucchini into her mouth. Then they looked over at Scott and shrugged expressively. Eying them dubiously Scott muttered to himself all the way to his room.

The rest of the zucchini peels found their way into not just Ziggy's hair but K's as well, while some zucchinis were put in the blender and dumped over the Rangers. However the remaining zucchinis proved to make a great soup which they were slurping up contentedly when a coffee-free Scott left the Garage.

"For once I think I wish there wasn't such a thing as summer vacation," he told himself as he got back into his racer. "Then those two might be less bored."


	6. Chapter 6: The Rant of Raisins

Again with the psycho Kiggy food fight fic! 

No, I don't own Power Rangers or the show that was the original inspiration for this happy, coffee-driven plot bunny. Oddly, I hate raisins (although I love grapes) but they work well for this fic. Plus they start with the letter 'R'.

It had been almost exactly 24 hours since the zucchini soup lunch. Dr. K was doing some high-tech stuff in her lab; Scott was having a race with Dillon while most of the other RPM Rangers (and Tenaya) watched on. Note the 'most'. Ziggy was still in the Garage, waiting for his raisin muffins to finish cooking.

There were still a lot of raisins left though. And then Ziggy eyed the straw dispenser. Due to fruit chunks in Flynn's smoothies (which he could now make unhindered due to a decided drop in attack-bot attacks) they had extra-large straws in the Garage. Large enough to hold a raisin with just enough room to spare…

* * *

_Pft._

"Ow!" Dr. K's hand went to the back of her neck. There had been a moment's worth of sharp pain, but now nothing. Wheeling around in her chair, she saw no one. So she turned back to her consul and resumed work.

_Pft._

"Ow!" she exclaimed again. This time the sensation was on her head. She turned her head. Still nothing.

Cautiously she resumed work.

_Pft._

"Ow!" she couldn't help but say, as this time it hurt her head again. She glanced behind her as innocuously as she could. Nothing out of the ordinary could be observed so she had no choice but to resume her work.

_Pft._

"Ow!" Dr. K said, jerking her head around. It had hurt her shoulder now. Yet she could see nothing that could be causing this harm. With an exasperated sigh she resumed work.

_Pft._

"Ow!" She turned as fast as she could, but whatever or whoever had caused that moment's pain on her shoulder was already gone. With a mutter she resumed typing.

_Pft._

"Oh for-!" she cried out, wheeling her chair around. Somehow she wasn't surprised when there was no sign of who had caused the pain on her neck. Muttering under her breath she resumed her focus, resolving not to get distracted.

…

…

…

Ah…

_Pft._

"AAGH!" and Dr. K got up from her chair. Storming towards the open lab door she felt and heard a squish under her Mary Jane shoe. Lifting up her foot she saw a squished raisin. Scanning the floor she saw about a half dozen of them. She closed her eyes.

"Ziggy." There was a world of meanings in that single word.

Dr. K sat down in her chair smugly, shutting the lab doors with a press of a button. For several minutes there was nothing. But just as she thought it was safe…

_Pft!_

"Ziggy!" she raged, wheeling around as she stood up. Behind her stood Ziggy, straw in hand. He smiled at her.

"Yes, K?"

"How?"

Taking careful aim, Ziggy got out a raisin from his jean jacket before putting it in his straw blow dart and blowing.

_Pft._

It smacked into the center of Dr. K's forehead. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well?"

"Air duct," Ziggy explained succinctly, getting out yet another raisin. Dr. K could only close her eyes.

_Pft._

"Would… you… stop?"

Ziggy just shot her a bright grin as he got out two raisins.

_Pft. Pft._

One raisin for each cheek, making Dr. K blush.


	7. Chapter 7: The Power of Peas

The plot bunnies for this have now found candy corn and cotton candy. I am a bad plot bunny mommy. Worse of all, I don't even own Power Rangers or the show that inspired these plot bunnies!

Or Jell-O or anything from "Finding Nemo" but that's not as important. Oh, thanks hawaii50girl for being so nice about me bugging you to read this fanfic! 

This is slightly more subtle and less slapstick than the other six chapters… I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Ziggy was lying in bed that night, tossing and turning. His bed was oddly lumpy tonight. But what was keeping him up even more was the fact that Dr. K hadn't gotten her revenge on him yet for the raisin blow dart incident earlier in the day. Mark that 'yet': Ziggy knew that K would get her revenge on him for it. He wished she would get it over with, but sensed that this tortuous waiting was part of her revenge.

Man, his bed was lumpy. Usually it wasn't this lumpy. Maybe he was being sensitive due to the nagging feeling that Dr. K had something dark in plan for him? What could it be?

Dinner had been fun though. Everyone had been catching up and remembering their Ranger days. They all also liked his raisin muffins he had made. In a week Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya would be going back to the city they were helping to rebuild. That made Ziggy feel sad. He had really missed Dillon and would do so again after he left. He missed Summer and Tenaya too, but Dillon most of all since they were best friends. Holograms just didn't cut it.

Ziggy breathed out into the darkness of his bedroom. His bed wasn't this uncomfortable most nights. Maybe it was nerves. Nerves over what K would do to him. Although it would be worth it, whatever it was… he wouldn't regret the look on her face when he had shot those last two raisins onto her cheeks for anything. The whole raisin blow dart thing had been fun but that been the best part for him.

Ziggy yawned, shifting his position in an effort to find sleep. Probably since he had been the Green Ranger she'd invoke a green aspect to her revenge. Pour some kind of green liquid over his head? Throw broccoli at him? Throw pears at him? Pear throwing could get just as messy as tomato or fig throwing if the pears were ripe… if unripe it'd just be painful.

Green food, green food. Ugh, why was his bed so uncomfortable? She might revive the zucchini idea… she seemed to have had fun sprinkling zucchini peelings into his hair. But she didn't like to repeat ideas, so probably not. Green food, green food.

Jell-O? Lime Jell-O? Oh… she could do a lot with green Jell-O. More than Ziggy could dream of, probably. Or with limes. Gulp. Dr. K had an epic imagination but the idea of the whole of that imagination focused on getting revenge on him was disturbing to say the least.

His bed was way too lumpy. With a grumble Ziggy threw back his blanket and got to his feet. Grabbing his green bed robe he tied it on over his green T-shirt and green-grey sweatpants. Before leaving his bedroom he shoved his feet into his Nemo slippers.

Tiredly he made his way downstairs. Since Dr. K still didn't sleep much he wasn't surprised to see her sitting at the kitchen table, sipping something out of a pink bowl. She looked innocent, in her ABC pajamas and fuzzy blue puppy slippers, and Ziggy let himself view her as such because part of her was. But another part was set on revenge on him and he reminded herself not to forget that.

Stretching his arms past his head he asked, "Hey, doc. What are you sipping at?"

She gave him a bright smile.

"Why, pea soup of course."

Ziggy stared at her, realization dawning in his eyes. She just smiled at him with her eyes, lifting up her pink bowl to sip some more of her pea soup.


	8. Chapter 8: The Horrors of Honey

Thanks for all the reviews! I'll comment on them next time. 

I don't own Power Rangers or the show that inspired the original plot bunny. Or anything Disney. Oops. What you do call the water-unleashers on either side of the faucet? I forget!

Later that morning Dillon came down the stairs to an empty kitchen. The lab door was closed. Getting out a glass, he opened the fridge and retrieved the orange juice carton. He started to pour it straight, but a golden yellow ooze came out instead of orange juice.

"Gross!" he started, then he bent in and sniffed. It smelled… sweet. Warily he stuck in a finger and came out with a sticky finger. He licked it. Honey. Rolling his eyes, he got out a spoon and ate the honey. Leaving the glass in the sink Dillon left on a quest to find REAL orange juice.

The twins bounced downstairs next, making explosion noises. While Gem peeled the bananas Gemma got out the ice cream carton. Using the ice cream scooper she started scoop and dunk ice cream into the blender for their banana smoothies… but there was a semi-frozen yellow material in the carton instead of ice cream. Gem and Gemma stared at it.

"What is it?" Gem breathed. Gemma breathed back, "I don't know."

But they used it for their banana smoothies anyway. Then they headed off, singing "Off to Work We Go".

Humming to herself Summer came downstairs a few minutes later. She got out a bowl and a box of her favorite cereal. But honey came out instead of cereal when she tried to pour some into her bowl.

"Huh?" she puzzled. She looked around. "Dr. K? Ziggy?"

Silence greeted her queries. With a shake of her head Summer left on her motorcycle to find breakfast elsewhere.

About ten minutes later a sleepy Flynn came downstairs, having stayed up late with his dad dealing with a technical issue. Within another twenty minutes he had made himself a 'wee' stack of pancakes… six or seven. Getting out his jug of maple syrup Flynn poured the dark golden syrupy liquid liberally over his pancakes. It wasn't until he started to eat that he noticed that the maple syrup didn't taste like maple syrup. He looked over at the jug's label, ensuring that it indeed said 'maple syrup'. It did. Deciding his taste buds were off, Flynn shrugged and kept eating. Afterwards he left for work.

Next came down Tenaya, who got out a glass, the jug of milk, and the container of chocolate syrup. But the latter two released a golden honey instead of milk and chocolate syrup.

"Ugh," Tenaya complained, leaving to find her brother and his girlfriend.

Three minutes later Scott pounded down the stairs.

"I overslept, I'm going to be late- not enough time for coffee even, just grab a glass of water," Scott muttered to himself as he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. He hurried over to the sink, placed the glass under the faucet and turned the right do-hickey. But half-melted golden ooze came out instead of water.

"Whoa! What?" exclaimed Scott, taking a step back. He sniffed at the material in his glass. It smelled like… honey?

With a groan Scott checked his watch, was forced to acknowledge that he lacked the time to track the culprits, and therefore headed over to his racer and vroomed off to the Air Force Base.

_Meanwhile…_

Dr. K and Ziggy were eating popcorn balls created using just popcorn and honey at her consul desk in the lab. Ziggy raised up a somewhat sticky hand as they were the only ones left in the Garage now.

With a smile Dr. K gave him a high-five with her equally sticky hand. Life would be a lot more interesting for the other Rangers (and Tenaya) if the two of them were able to maintain their new alliance. And they knew it.


	9. Chapter 9: The Jests of Jellybeans

We are now leaving the Garage! Please keep all limbs inside this website. Thank you and enjoy the ride.

Just for a bit though; we'll be returning to the Garage soon enough. Power Rangers and anything from "Singing in the Rain" aren't mine, just to be clear. I'm just letting the plot bunnies run wild.

Loads of thanks to talkstoangels77 for providing so much support and inspiration as well as the TV show that got these plot bunnies… raining.

Scott was standing just outside of the rebuild Command Tower. He had been called from a training exercise due to an unspecified emergency involving his father. Apparently after sleeping in and the honey-instead-of-water incident this morning his day was only going to get worse. Corporal Hicks approached him and held out a red umbrella.

"Sir, you might need this."

"An umbrella?" Scott asked dubiously. Hicks continued to hold out the umbrella towards the younger man. "Trust me, sir. You'll need it. Your father is in his office."

So Scott took the umbrella and went inside, the soldiers of Corinth all milling anxiously outside. The moment he entered he knew why Hicks had insisted on giving him the umbrella. It was raining jellybeans inside the Command Tower.

Peering out from under his hastily opened umbrella Scott realized that the rain of jellybeans was due to them coming out of the sprinkler system. There were jellybeans in all colors up to his ankles. Having a bad feeling Scott headed deeper into the Command Tower, the jellybeans pinging off his umbrella.

Due to the sprinkler system being clearly activated Scott didn't even try to use the probably shut-down elevators, opting for the stairs which were mostly jellybean free. Trudging through the jellybeans, which were past his ankles now, Scott made his way to his father's office.

A glowering Colonel Truman sat unmoving in his chair. Scott blinked at his father. Colonel Truman was covered in what looked to be a strange mixture of orange juice, melted chocolate ice cream, a type of cereal, maple syrup, milk, chocolate syrup, and popcorn. Sticking to him due to the mixture were a lot of jellybeans. Despite the situation, or perhaps because of, Scott tried desperately to turn a laugh into a cough.

"Uh… Dad?"

"Scott."

Scott couldn't help it, his face broke out into a wide grin. "What exactly happened?"

"This… mess was dumped onto me, and immediately afterward the sprinkler system turned on, but with jellybeans instead of water. And the seat of my chair was apparently coated in some kind of adhesive so now I can't move," Colonel Truman replied, his temper clearly frayed. Scott stuck out a hand from under his umbrella, catching about a dozen jellybeans within a minute's time.

"Lovely weather we're having."

"SCOTT!"

The former Red Ranger laughed as he spilled the jellybeans down onto the floor, "Relax, Dad. I'll go get Dr. K and Ziggy to fix this."

His shoulders shaking with laughter Scott left the office, and as soon as he was out of his father's earshot he started to sing "Singing in the Rain", twirling his red umbrella and kicking at the 'puddle' of jellybeans.

In the Garage's kitchen Dr. K and Ziggy were sitting on the counter, a large green bowl with neon pink polka dots half-full of jellybeans between them. Dr. K picked up a bright red one.

"It is either pepper or cinnamon."

"Ah," went Ziggy, opening his mouth wide. Carefully as she would deal with a piece of her technology Dr. K dropped the jellybean into his mouth. Ziggy chewed and swallowed it thoughtfully before delivering a verdict.

"Cinnamon."

Digging deep into the bowl, Ziggy pulled out a dull green one.

"Hm… pickle, lime, brussel sprout? Let's find out."

Dr. K pursued her lips and Ziggy politely inserted the jelly bean. As she chewed Dr. K made a face. She shuddered, "It's spinach actually."

"Oo… sorry, doc."

Dr. K plucked out a dull brown one. "This one is root beer or chocolate."

Ziggy tilted back his head and opened wide. Dr. K aimed and tossed it right into his mouth. Ziggy chewed it, a smile crossing his smile. After swallowing he revealed, "Chocolate."

"Ah."

Ziggy's hand hovered above the bowl for a minute before choosing a neon yellow one.

"Lemon."

Dr. K opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue, and Ziggy delicately put the jellybean onto her tongue. Drawing the jellybean into her mouth she chewed it curiously. With a small chuckle she apologized, "Close, Ziggy. It's lemonade."

"Shoot. Your turn."

So Dr. K shifted through the jellybeans cautiously, at length choosing a maroon one. She put it up to the light, studying it intently.

"I believe this one is raspberry."

Ziggy joked, "One way to find out," before pouting out his lower lip outrageously. With a half-smile Dr. K placed the jellybean on his lower lip. Chewing it he rolled his eyes.

"Yep, raspberry."

Just then Scott's racer pulled into the Garage. Slamming the door behind him Scott called out to the pair, "What were you two thinking?"

Dr. K and Ziggy looked at Scott, then at each other. Mildly Ziggy got out a pale orange jellybean.

"Orange!" he proclaimed. With a wry smile Dr. K opened up her mouth and Ziggy put in the jelly bean. Even as she chewed she argued, "Rather it is tangerine."

Scott clapped his hands once. "Hello? What were you two thinking to do all of that to my dad?"

Dr. K was eying the jellybeans, at last choosing a white one. "I _know_ this one is coconut."

"You are my coconut," Ziggy informed her prior to opening his mouth wide. An amused Dr. K tossed in the jelly bean. He chewed, and complained after swallowing, "Yeah, you're right."

"ENOUGH WITH THE JELLYBEANS ALREADY!" Scott yelled, his hands cupping his mouth. "What were you thinking?"

Dr. K and Ziggy exchanged a look and shrugged. As Ziggy was searching through the bowl of jellybeans Dr. K took it upon herself to reply, "We thought we should put our surplus of jellybeans to good use. And we did."

Scott groaned.


	10. Chapter 10: The Xenophobia of Xylem

YAY! I'm so happy you all like it… maybe I should switch from fluff-fics to food-fight fics! Relax, talkstoangels77, I'll finish RJ/Fran. Thank yous to: talkstoangels77, fanficrulez, hawaii50girl, kellybird, and filkcatwearingabell. All right, the plot bunnies are back with more sugar! I got some data I used from a website but isn't letting me say its name so sorry... but I'm going on record saying I don't own it.

* * *

Dr. K and Ziggy were having fun in the lab that afternoon. She had lent him one of her lab coats, and had to smile at how bemusing he looked in it over his green T-shirt and khaki pants. Ziggy ran a finger down the length of her nose when he noticed her watching him. Going cross-eyed, she observed what had happening to her nose before refocusing on their latest project.

Out in the Garage's kitchen everyone was sitting around and wondering how on Earth to gain access to the lab. Sipping his glass of orange juice Dillon noted, "I'm glad those two are getting closer to being together but I'm scared of the idea that they might reproduce someday."

Everyone shivered.

"A wee lad or lass who is the result of combining K's and Ziggy's DNA? Sweet mother of molasses!" Flynn shook his head, disturbed. The twins nodded. They loved K like a little sister, but the idea of merging her and Ziggy troubled them as much as the others. Colonel Truman, clean now, rubbed his temples.

"Why did they pull that prank with the jellybeans? And why did they have to use the leftover items from their honey prank on _me_?"

"Not enough to do," Summer predicted. "If they had something constructive to do they would be doing that instead of thinking up food-related activities."

Scott sighed. "Like what?"

"Summer school," suggested Dillon.

Faint peals of laughter could be heard through the steel doors. Flynn rapped on the door.

"Dr. K? Ziggy? You all right in there?"

"Yes!" they chorused before falling back into laughter and work. Flynn stepped away, shrugging.

Tenaya commented wistfully, "I wish Venjix's palace had been this much fun; that would have made trying to destroy you all less boring."

The others all stared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying!"

Meanwhile, in the lab, Dr. K dipped each digit on her left hand in a different shallow bowl before running the hand through her hair. Ziggy admired the effect.

"Cool!" Using his right hand he did the same with his own hair. "How do I look?"

Dr. K grinned. "Very colorful."

Ziggy stuck his whole hand into a mostly unused bowl and then pressed it against the front of Dr. K's lab coat. She gasped in surprise, then decided not to get mad but even. She upturned a bowl over his left shoulder, giggling.

"Aw, K!"

Sharing wicked grins, they silently agreed to stop playing and get back to work on their craft.

After waiting two hours, during which they swapped stories and had a dinner of rice and herbs, the others let Scott approach the door. Knocking, he asked, "Dr. K? Ziggy? Can we come in now?"

Inside, the two exchanged questioning looks, checked their project, and then looked back at one another. They nodded curtly, so Dr. K got to her feet and pressed the button to open the lab doors.

Fully expecting some food attack everyone entered carefully. Then they halted, flabbergasted. Almost completely covering the floor was a woven mat of xylem, or woody tissue. But that was really stunning about it was the colors it had been dyed. It was divided by blue lines into seven sections, each with a specific color scheme although the designs had no other order beyond that.

Crimson; scarlet; shades from lavender to violet; and gray-violet to black was in one-seventh. Bright red to garnet; pink; deep maroon; and off-black in another while in the third was: blue-violet; purple; blue-black; silver, grey, and black; and more grey.

In the fourth section was yellow; yellow-orange, gold; and a lot of soft green. In the fifth was brick red; bright orange; burgundy; and off-black. In the second to last section there was yellow; cool lemon yellow; rich yellow; sage; and soft green. And in the final section was yellow-brown; red-brown; brown-black; and medium brown.

After a few minutes of staring at the riot of colors the group turned to the consul where they found Dr. K and Ziggy standing proudly side by side. Streaks of colors were in their hair, and a line of pink ran down K's nose while Ziggy's face was 'freckled' with purple. Both were in formerly white lab coats, now dabbed with colors. The area around Ziggy's left shoulder was lavender while there was a sage handprint over K's heart. Scott did a face-palm at their appearances.

Dr. K folded her hands behind her back as if about to start a lecture, which she was.

"Ziggy and I obtained a large quantity of xylem, which we wove into a giant mat using one of my devices. We then sought out the metals aluminum, tin, chrome, iron, and copper to to combine with the plants indigo, cochineal, brazilwood, logwood, fustic, madder, weld, and catechu. These combinations provided the colors seen here; we added a bit of water and voila!"

Ziggy smiled proudly at his and K's 'artwork'.

"We're planning on hanging it on that blank wall in the Garage."

Everyone looked at one another in concern. Sure, their craft was large and colorful but that was all it was. Surely Dr. K and Ziggy weren't serious about hanging it in the Garage?


	11. Chapter 11: The Leakiness of Leeks

I own neither Power Rangers nor the show that inspired these psycho plot bunnies. Or mah-jong; well I have magnetic tile set but that's it.

To talkstoangels77: yes, little Kiggies would be so cute! But I think everyone is scared that he or she will get his/her mom's intelligence and his/her dad's energy. And again thanks for the inspirations for what this chapter should include. I kind of took them and did my own thing with them... sorry?

To hawaii50girl: thanks SO much for all the reviews; I really appreciate them.

Dr. K and Ziggy were standing side by side, studying if they had hung their xylem hanging in the right place. Ziggy tapped his foot, thinking out loud, "Looks good to me."

"I have to agree."

"Now what?" Ziggy looked out the Garage's doors: it was raining this morning, not that K would go outside anyway. Summer and Tenaya had gone off to have some girl time with Gemma while all the other boy Rangers had left to play pool. No one had wanted to help hang up their hanging.

Dr. K shrugged. "Now we find something to do."

Ziggy scratched his hair, making it more unruly than ever. "Like what?"

Thoughtfully she responded, "We could play mah-jongg and have lemonade slushies."

"Sounds good to me," Ziggy nodded. So while Dr. K went deep into her lair to dig out her mah-jongg set Ziggy got out the ingredients needed for lemonade slushies: sugar, ice, lemons, sugar, water, and sugar. As he plugged in the blender Dr. K re-entered the kitchen, her mah-jongg box in her hands.

"All set?"

"Hang on," Ziggy retorted, dumping the ingredients all into the blender. As he snapped on the lid he continued, "Making slushies is more complex than finding a mah-jongg box."

"Doubtful. I found it under my sound cannon."

"Weird. Why was it there?"

"Remember? Last time we played mah-jongg you cheated so I used it on you. Our students found me chasing you around the campus most amusing."

"I did not cheat!"

"Then how did you win?"

"Just because you were smart enough to get kidnapped by a military think tank when you were four doesn't mean you are able win every single bloody game of mah-jongg we play!"

Dr. K raised her eyebrows at him, placing the mah-jongg box on the counter with a thunk. Ziggy decided to modify his statement.

"It just means you are able win _almost_ every single bloody game of mah-jongg we play."

Dr. K smirked. But when Ziggy pressed the button to create the lemonade slushies it began to rain whole, uncooked leeks from the Garage's sprinkler system. They looked at one another.

"What the-?"

When the other Rangers returned the Garage a few hours later they found the Garage mid-calf deep in leeks, and Dr. K and Ziggy hiding out under the stairs, having hand-made lemonade slushies and playing mah-jongg. Scott, a leek already sticking straight up out of his hair, looked at each of his teammates in turn.

"All right, who did this?"

"Not us," Dr. K and Ziggy chorused. Sheepishly Flynn raised his hand.

"It was a safety precaution to make sure no one used me blender."

Scott looked around at the sprinkler system leaking leeks.

"Can you stop it?"

"Oh, aye," Flynn smiled. As he hurried off to turn off the sprinkler system Dillon mused, "I wonder if he could do something to make sure that Dr. K and Ziggy don't take the Fury out for a joy ride again."

"That was a one-time thing! Dr. K had never been in a car before!" Ziggy argued. Dr. K nodded, suddenly looking almost as green as the leeks. "And I doubt I'll ever go into one willingly again."

"My driving skills aren't that bad! I have a license to drive a Zord, don't I?"

Dr. K just sighed and removed two more mah-jongg tiles. All she said was, "Your turn."

Ziggy narrowed his eyes at the remaining tiles with Dr. K watching him with equal focus, the two of them oblivious to their teammates' presence.


	12. Chapter 12: The Visions of Vanilla

The plot bunnies are bouncing again! Yay! Yet I don't own Power Rangers or the show that initially inspired these plot bunnies or a song I allude to. Big sigh.

I just saw the 'Chase freedom' commercial again and I will swear that the guy with the headphones is Firass Dirini (Nick/Bowen of MF). I don't own Chase Banking.

* * *

The past few days had passed with no more food dilemmas but now it was the night before the day Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya were due to leave. Dr. K and Ziggy were in the lab, squished together side by side in Dr. K's chair. It was only because both of them were so wiry that they were able to do so. The duo was planning a farewell party for their friends.

"It should have a theme," argued Ziggy. Dr. K made a face. "I don't know. That sounds tacky."

"The best parties have themes," Ziggy refuted. "I hear luaus are popular…"

"No. No pigs with apples in their mouths, no sand in my shoes, no surfboards, no flower necklaces, no ukuleles, and decidedly NO Hawaiian shirts!"

"Aw…"

Dr. K pushed her feet against the floor, making the chair spin around. When the chair came to a halt she asked, "So. What kind of party should we have for their farewell party?"

"Kind of party. You mean what kind of theme for the party."

Dr. K did a face-palm. "Ziggy!"

"A Spanish party? Quesadillas, somberos, chocolate, cockroaches, salsa, tortillas, and piñatas!"

"Spicy food is not my forte."

"Same here… but piñatas are fun."

"Wait," Dr. K blinked. "Did you say **cockroaches**?"

"It's a Spanish song," Ziggy waved it off. "French party?"

"I like French vanilla ice cream," Dr. K acknowledged.

"Hey! A vanilla-themed party! That sounds cool and unique."

"Vanilla-flavored ice-cream, vanilla-flavored sugar cookies…" Dr. K frowned. "What else has vanilla flavoring?"

"Hm." Now Ziggy used his feet to make the chair spin while he thought. As the chair slowed to a halt he said, "I think there's a product called vanilla bean paste. And there are vanilla herbal teas and coffees. Let's see… what else?"

Dr. K scrunched up her face. Then it cleared happily. "Vanilla cake! Crème brûlée! And I hear you can add it to pasta sauce."

"Vanilla-tasting pasta sauce?"

"Shush. And I think you can often add it to chocolate."

"White chocolate probably has vanilla in it," Ziggy mused. "And isn't there vanilla custard?"

"Oo… I adore whipped cream."

The two exchanged eager grins. Now they were ready to set up their party.

When everyone came down to the kitchen the following morning they found a buzzed-on-vanilla-flavored-coffee K and Ziggy in a decorated kitchen. The streamers and the balloons and the party hats and noisemakers were all creamy colored, like the color of vanilla.

Lined up on the counter were all the vanilla-flavored products the pair had discussed. Then the pair used spoons to catapult lumps of whipped cream onto the foreheads of Dillon and Summer. Offended at the neglect Tenaya opened her mouth but then both K and Ziggy catapulted lumps of whipped creams onto her forehead.

"FOOD FIGHT PARTY!"

Shouting with laughter the RPM Rangers and their friends had a vanilla-themed food fight party that ended with everyone coated in creamy white food products. Clapping his hands together, Scott (who had had white hot chocolate poured over his awesome hair) laughed at last when all the food had been thrown, "All right let's go get cleaned up so we can give Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya a proper farewell."

Dr. K and Ziggy exchanged surprised glances. They exclaimed, "I thought we just did!"

Everyone else looked amused by that idea, yet was very aware that their mentor and Green Ranger believed it whole-heartedly.

Whoa. Next time is the halfway point already? The plot bunnies are racing to the finish line! Is that good or bad?


	13. Chapter 13: The Dangers of Dandelions

I'm back! Okay, this chapter (the midway point already) is more fluff than food fight, but rest assured (or not) that K & Ziggy will be flinging food at each other again soon enough.

Maybe this is a lull before the storm?

* * *

"I'm bored," protested Ziggy, leaning against the back of K's swivel chair in her lab. K sighed and craned her head back to look at him. "Then go do something."

"But I want to do something with you. We haven't had a food fight since Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya left!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Ziggy pouted. "Can't we go outside?"

K shuddered but Ziggy persisted.

"I read that you can turn dandelion greens into a salad; yesterday Gem and Gemma told me there's a whole field of dandelions just north of Corinth. We should go eat some."

"Ziggy…"

"You haven't been outside since we took the Fury for a spin after Venjix was defeated," Ziggy kept arguing. "You just teleport back and forth from here to our academy using that device you invented."

"Ziggy…"

"Stop punishing yourself, doc. You've more than made amends- even the Colonel would agree with that!"

"Ziggy…"

"Besides, I hear dandelion greens are a good source of iron or some other mineral thing-y that's good for you. And with all the sweets we eat we need all the healthy stuff we can stomach."

"Ziggy…"

"Look, doc, I know you don't like going outside but you ought to get used to it. If anyone ever needed fresh air, it would be you."

"Ranger Green!"

Ziggy shut up.

Dr. K kept her eyes on the computer screen. "I will accompany you on your foray to seek out dandelion greens. Will noon suffice?"

"Sure. And no billowing white cloak thing!" Ziggy ordered her as he left.

By ten minutes until noon Ziggy had crammed full a wicket picnic basket with all the supplies he figured they'd need for their foray to get dandelion greens. He had dressed casually, almost childishly, in a green T-shirt and a pair of overalls with his black high tops. He was pacing the length of the Garage, not even the sight of his and her xylem hanging calming the former Green Ranger. Hearing the lab doors slide open Ziggy turned and blinked in surprised awe at the sight he saw.

K had dressed in one of the outfits Summer and Gemma had bought her without her permission during the pair's shopping trip: a pink T-shirt, a jean jumper, white knee socks, a pink Alice hairband, and black Mary Janes. She flushed slightly at the awed look on Ziggy's face but kept her voice clipped.

"My appearance has not altered that drastically."

A strangled sound from deep in his throat was Ziggy's reply. Stridently K strode towards the wide open doors of the Garage but couldn't help but halt just short of the sunlight. Grabbing the picnic basket off the kitchen counter Ziggy hurried over, extending his free hand towards her. With a barely noticeable smile she took his hand and together they went out into the sunlight.

Thirty minutes later they found themselves in the field of dandelions the twins had told them about. Mostly there were bright yellow blooms, with few white cloud-heads. Finding a spot devoid of dandelions Ziggy spread out a green and pink checkered picnic blanket. Then he got out a pair of brown plastic bowls.

"Come on; the smaller and greener the leaves are, the less bitter the taste."

K nodded at this advice. Careful to step on as few dandelions as possible they picked the leaves; and as they didn't want the flowers to die slowly they picked them as well. When they had a good amount (i.e., couldn't hold any more) they regrouped at the blanket. Ziggy got out a lidded bowl. Removing the lid, the bowl proved to be full of water.

"We can wash the greens in this."

While the greens soaked Ziggy taught K how to make dandelion chains as she had never made one before. In the end both of them had matching dandelion crowns. With a slight frown K tilted Ziggy's crown to make it askew.

"Hey!"

"That's better," K smiled, studying Ziggy closely. She could pretend that they were normal teenagers, not an ex-cartel member and a genius raised in a military think tank. She could pretend that for just an afternoon, couldn't she?

The dandelion crown brought out the gold and green flecks in his brown eyes… odd how she hadn't seen them before. And how his curly, floppy mud-hued hair framed his pale, angular face. His lips were a splash of color in that moonlight face, and thinking of such a thing made her breath catch. His clothes made him seem young, innocent. Of course, it helped that a part of him was. But K knew just how grown-up Ziggy really was, although she had been dragged kicking and screaming to that realization.

"Your crown looks fine," Ziggy commented helplessly, unable to think of anything else. Despite all his attempts to convince himself and the others to the contrary from the moment he had seen the real Dr. K she was the only girl in his mind. Mostly because she had stolen his heart.

Her snowy skin looked elven against all the bright colors of the healing earth. But her hair was as dark as the darkest shadow, and so silky-looking behind that stripe of pink. For once her eyes were liquid instead of ice, inviting Ziggy to drown in them. Dressed in 'normal' clothes she still managed to look unattainable and magnificent. But the change in clothes did make her look more fragile, more like her age.

A faint breeze blew through the field, ruffling their hair. With a slight, false cough Ziggy forced himself to remember the dandelion greens.

"I think they've soaked long enough. I brought along some salad trappings."

"I've never had a picnic before," K commented wistfully as Ziggy unloaded the picnic basket of its contents. He flashed her a smile as radiant as sunlight.

"After today you won't be able to say that!"

Ziggy had packed vinegar, cherry tomatoes, peas, corn, diced ham, and croutons to add to their dandelion greens. LOTS of croutons as both of them loved croutons. Having made their salads the duo ate in silence. After they had finished their salads Ziggy laid down on the blanket, his bowl off to the side.

"This was one of my better ideas."

"No doubt," K agreed, feeling oddly content and tired. Ziggy, his dandelion crown still at a jaunty angle, looked up at her. "Want to take a nap?"

Warily, cautiously K edged over to Ziggy and laid down next to him, using his shoulder as a particularly bony pillow. With a sleepy chuckle Ziggy wrapped an arm around her as he sniffed at her dandelion crown.

"You look like a princess." It was a comment he never would have made if fully awake. And K's reply indicated that she was in a similar state.

"And you look like a prince. A prince of thieves, anyway."

"What did I steal? Besides the medical supplies worth millions- that doesn't count. So? What did I steal?"

"Mm," K evaded the query, placing a hand on Ziggy's flat stomach. She couldn't feel the slight ridges and valleys of his stomach through the layers of his clothes but she could tell that they were there. Ziggy overlaid her hand with his other one. Her hand was soft and small under his larger, leaner one. Nestled together under a warm sun, as they drifted off to sleep they shared the same last conscious thought.

Dandelions really could be dangerous.


	14. Chapter 14: The Excitement of Eggs

All right, back to the food fight! Although the Power Rangers aren't mine. I doubt that a certain cultural thing is copyrighted but let's just say I don't own it to be safe.

Putties… should have done review credit time way before this. Well, thank you all! Kellybird, hawaii50girl, talkstoangels77, Nejisangel69, Erika, marauders716, botanthegrimreaper89, Spycier and Aro the Evil Demon, PinkRangerV, and SunshineWitch91. I hope I continue to provide foody enjoyment for you all.

* * *

Having gotten dressed in a green T-shirt, jeans, and his Ranger jacket Ziggy opened the door of his bedroom and stepped forward. In that moment a bucket that had been balanced on top of the door slipped its contents down onto him.

"What?" yelped Ziggy, looking down at himself. He was covered in scrambled eggs dyed green. Brushing off the eggs from his shoulders Ziggy saw K sipping a pastel pink cup of tea at the kitchen table. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What was this for?" he demanded, gesturing at his eggy self. She smiled, exhaling contentedly.

"Revenge for the raisin pea-shooter."

"I thought that was the bed full of peas?"

"That was… ah… a green herring."

Ziggy stormed back into his bedroom to take a shower. Dr. K smiled lazily as she continued to sip her sweetened tea.

Later that morning she was designing a new computer program at her consul when she felt a slight thunk on the back of her head and then oozing down her hair and then her neck. Slowly she placed a hand there and then brought it back so she could look at it.

Her palm was covered in raw egg white. Wheeling around she exclaimed, "ZIGGY!"

But the former Green Ranger was already gone. She narrowed her eyes at the open lab doors. Oh, it was on now. This meant **war**. Turning back to her consul, the cogs in her mind began to spin with a single goal in mind: how to get Ziggy back for throwing a raw egg at the back of her head.

Ziggy was making a soufflé for his and K's lunch, having accepted his fate. By now he knew that he couldn't throw an edible item at K without invoking a potent revenge. And apparently stressing out over it wasn't a good idea either. So he was entering a Zen-like state, waiting for the revenge so he could make his next move. Because he was not about to let anyone walk over him, especially not K, especially not after their picnic yesterday.

_Whap._

Ziggy's head jerked forward, and his hand went to the back of his head. Not much of anything. Looking over his shoulder Ziggy saw chunks of a boiled egg on the floor. Once the soufflé was in the oven Ziggy got out the broom and dustpan to clean up her mess, the lab doors having slid shut moments after impact. But he did it with a smile on his face. A smile that said he knew exactly what his revenge for her revenge on him would be.

It was time for lunch, actually past time for lunch. Dr. K's stomach growled at her again. She eyed the shut doors. Her sense told her that Ziggy had planned his next maneuver and had put it in place already; her pride and hunger told her to get it over with. Pulling back from her consul K opened the doors and went through them. A bucket of egg yolks and whites spilled down onto her, making her gasp.

"Ah, K," Ziggy's amused voice greeted her. Wiping whites away from her eyes she saw Ziggy sitting nonchalantly at the counter, a forkful of his slice of soufflé in hand. "You really ought to clean up before coming in for lunch."

With his fork he gestured to a second plate containing a slice of soufflé in front of the seat next to his before deliberately inserting the forkful of soufflé into his mouth. Her mouth open, Dr. K just stared at the smug ex-Ranger for a long minute before stalking indigently back into the lab.

Lunch was eaten in silence. Then K retreated back into her lab to plot once again while Ziggy did a 'project' in his room. It was almost dinnertime before the two foes saw each other again. Dr. K smirked at him; Ziggy raised an eyebrow at her.

From out behind her back came a smaller, more streamlined version of the sound cannon. Ziggy gulped from where he stood in the kitchen. With an intense stare K shot the cannon at him repeatedly, launching raw, hardboiled, soft boiled, and deviled eggs at him depending on which button she pressed. Although he dodged and ducked the best he could, Ziggy was soon covered in egg. He stared down at himself.

"It's times like these where I can see how you didn't have any friends before the twins."

"I didn't know anyone besides my handlers before the twins."

"Still."

K put the cannon aside. "Dinner?"

"Not yet," Ziggy shook his head, bringing out two plastic buckets from under the pool table. One was lime green and the other rose pink. "One last egg-citing adventure for the day."

Coming over to stand next to him Dr. K peered into the buckets. They were full of egg shells that were decorated and had colored tissue paper sticking out one end. Ziggy had used glitter, crayons, and stickers to decorate the shells.

"What are they?"

"_Cascarones_," Ziggy beamed. "Decorated egg shells filled with paper confetti."

"What are they _for_?"

With a radiant smile Ziggy replied, "Oh, I was hoping you'd ask that."

He picked one up and grinded it against the top of K's head. With a furious glare she picked a second one up and smashed it against his forehead. Then they grabbed their respective buckets and kept throwing _cascarones_ at one another although half the time they missed, leading the Garage to be swiftly covered in egg shells and paper confetti. Or rather, they threw _cascarones_ at each other until…

"Sweet mother of molasses! What are you two doing now?" exclaimed Flynn as he, Scott, and the twins returned to the Garage. The quartet stared at the egg shell, glitter, and paper confetti covered pair for a while from the entrance of the Garage. Then Dr. K and Ziggy exchanged wicked grins before launching _cascarones_ at their teammates.


	15. Chapter 15: The Offense of Okra

Disclaimer: I do neither the Power Rangers nor the show that was the root inspiration for this fanfic. There's a slight variation of an old theme here.

Thanks to talkstoangels77 for being so supportive & giving me so many awesome ideas! She knows what she did for this fanfic- a lot.

* * *

Scott, Flynn, Gem, and Gemma had driven an hour from Corinth and had hiked another hour out. Then they had double and triple checked for bugs in their clothes. Having determined to the best of their collective abilities that K or Ziggy would not be able to hear them the quartet got down to business, sitting down next to a healing lake in a reviving forest.

"We know why we're here," Scott stated, folding his arms across his chest. He had found a boulder to sit down on. Gem and Gemma were sitting cross-bun style on the grassy floor while Flynn was simply leaning against a nearby tree.

"Aye."

"Eh…" Gem and Gemma shrugged. "Why?"

"Because the food fights have gone on long enough; that egg mess last night was the last straw. I think there's still egg shell in my hair and I showered three times!"

"It's your hair," was Flynn's verdict. "I only needed one long shower to get out all the egg shell in my hair."

Hopping up, Gem peered into Scott's hair. "You're right. Either you have egg shell in your hair or you're getting white hairs already."

"Both scenarios are plenty likely taking those two into account," Scott sighed as Gem plopped back onto the ground next to his sister. Flynn shrugged.

"But what can we do?"

"Throw food back?" the twins chorused, their eyes lighting up. Scott grinned at them.

"Something like that."

"Throwing seems a little obvious though," Flynn argued. "Plus they'd know what we're up to before we do it."

Gem started, "But we have to…"

"Do something!" Gemma finished.

"All right, all right; but what food should we use?" Scott asked. Gem and Gemma shared a look and nodded firmly as they replied, "Okra."

"Okra smoothies?" Flynn looked hopeful. The other three made uneasy faces, deflating the former Blue Ranger. Then he perked right back up. "Okra soup?"

"Okra stew," Scott mused. "That'll warm them right up."

All four smiled as they really got down to business of planning revenge for the chaos Dr. K and Ziggy had been inflicting on them. Within an hour they had made their plan and agreed upon it. Then they headed back down to their cars, and from there to Corinth, having made a pact not to speak of the plan again… just to be safe.

The next day, K and Ziggy were 'playing' chess at the kitchen counter. From the way they were acting, one would think it was the global championship of chess. Ziggy shifted a bishop diagonally, taking one of K's rooks. She smoldered at him. He smirked at her. Muttering vile things about Ziggy under her breath K studied the chess board intently.

Scott and Flynn came down the stairs, each holding a bucket full of car-cleaning supplies in one hold by the handle. Ziggy looked over his shoulder at them since K was absorbed in finding a way to defeat him in chess. Curious he asked, "What are you two up to?"

"We're going to clean our cars," Scott replied, nodding his head in the direction of his racer and Flynn's Hummer.

"Oh, yeah they've been looking a little dusty lately," Ziggy had to admit, nodding. "Makes me glad I don't have a car."

"Aye, you have a moped instead," Flynn chuckled, gesturing at the moss green vehicle in the corner of the Garage. Ziggy beamed. "Yep."

K scooted a pawn up a square. "Your turn, Ziggy."

"Oh," Ziggy grinned as he turned back to the chess game. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to divine K's strategy so he could counteract it. Acting as casual as possible Scott and Flynn went over to their cars. Leaving his bucket by his racer Scott left to get the hose. Gem and Gemma were standing by the side of the Garage, a huge container between them, which the hose had been reattached to instead of the spigot next to the Garage. With a nod directed at the twins Scott picked up the open end of the hose, screwing on the nozzle. Then he dragged it back inside.

Flynn and Scott exchanged a look, missing a similar look be exchanged between K and Ziggy.

Scott, as he turned the nozzle to full blast, turned to unleash the liquid shooting out of the hose onto K and Ziggy. Warm okra stew sprayed towards them, but K and Ziggy hastily got out a huge rainbow-colored umbrella and opened it, using it to deflect the okra stew. The warm liquid formed a puddle on the ground.

"Aw," Scott complained, twisting the nozzle to 'off'. "How did you guys know?"

"Just a feeling," Ziggy shrugged, moving one of his pawns up a square. K moved a knight so that the just-moved pawn was taken. "Grinders."

K smiled at him. Then reaching inside her pocket, she pressed a button on the remote control there. The shield of Corinth went back up, and whole okras started to rain down.

Eying the downpour of vegetables Flynn argued, "Aw, come on… surely…"

K sniffed. "We aren't so oblivious as not to note the decease in our supply of okras."

"Nope," Ziggy beamed, moving yet another pawn up a square. "So we bought more okras and talked Hicks and Vasquez into helping us."

Gem and Gemma poked their heads into the Garage.

A puzzled Gemma started, "Why it is…"

"Raining veggies?" a confounded Gem finished.

Flynn replied with a sigh, "Because K and Ziggy are the food fight masters."

The pair exchanged a high five; then they refocused on their chess game.


	16. Chapter 16: The Messiness of Marzipan

Hiya. Okay, time for chapter 16.

I was surprised by how many reviewers were curious about the chess game… 

This is probably a fairly weak chapter, but it's rather cute. Plus, marzipan can be made into a range of molds like chocolate just for clarity's sake.

* * *

The following morning Ziggy went and got the mail from the black mailbox attached to the front of the Garage. As he reentered the Garage he flipped through the mail. A few catalogues, a cars magazine for Scott & Flynn, a kids magazine for the twins, some random ad postcards, and an invitation from the Corinth City Government for the Summer Serenade in three days.

A postscript from Colonel Truman stated that all the present Rangers (and their mentor) had to attend. Ziggy made a face. He really didn't want to rent another tux. Besides, they hadn't gone to the Autumn Arcade, the Winter Welcome, or the Spring Salsa. But their luck had run out; so he supposed he and the other Garage residents would have to attend. Whether they liked it or not.

"No. I absolutely refuse," K stated flatly, typing away at her consul. The former Green Ranger was once again leaning against the back of her swivel chair. Nonetheless Ziggy tried again to cajole her into attendance, saying, "Everyone else is going."

"I am not everyone else."

He had figured that despite trying his best he had lost the chess game yesterday, and thus K would be at least slightly open to the idea of attending the occasion. Apparently he had figured wrong.

"Clearly," Ziggy muttered under his breath. Out loud he said, "Look, we're required to attend."

"I am not required to do anything," she informed him, her voice chilly.

"But doc! It wouldn't be any fun without you there!" Ziggy protested. She still refused to look at him, but he could tell her eyebrows had been raised. "Did you just imply that I'm fun?"

"Uh…"

"Because I'm not."

Ziggy stared down at the top of her head. "Define fun."

"Why?"

"Because I think we have different ideas of what construes fun."

"Clearly," she retorted, her eyes on the computer screen. Glancing at it, Ziggy just saw lots of numbers and letters and diagrams. He decided since he didn't want his head to explode he wouldn't ask what she was doing.

"So…"

"So what?" she asked tartly. Ziggy deliberately reached down and tousled her short black hair.

"So what is your definition of fun?"

K opened her mouth, but then shut it and judging from the reflection in the computer screen she suddenly seemed concerned. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know what is fun to you?" Ziggy demanded, confounded. "I mean, it's fun."

Her fingers pressed harder onto the keys as she kept typing.

"It's not like I have a good reference point for fun."

"Didn't you enjoy our food fights?" Ziggy asked, wounded.

"Yes."

"Then those were fun to you!" he beamed, his face lighting up. Confused by the whiplash in his mood, Dr. K noted, "But a formal event? It is not my area of enterprise; I will be uncomfortable the whole time."

"Yeah, but so will the rest of us. We'll be uncomfortable together."

"Fine, I will attend this silly Summer Serenade."

Ziggy pumped his fist. "Great."

And so the five remaining Rangers and their mentor went to the Summer Serenade in three evenings, everyone having gone in either Scott's racer or Flynn's Hummer. Scott, Ziggy, and Gem were all in tuxedos with ties that matched their Ranger color. Well, Ziggy had a bow tie. Flynn had simply reused the outfit he had worn at Summer's almost-wedding. Meanwhile Gemma was in a simple long-sleeved silver dress with a square neckline and K was in a pink dress with puffed sleeves. Of course, Gemma had topped off her outfit with a silver garland while K had on a pink Alice hairband.

There was a buffet table along one side of the ballroom, and a string quartet was playing in a corner. The Colonel, like the other military figures in attendance, was in his dress uniform complete with lots of shiny awards. There was a good deal of chatting and dancing going on, although the group from the Garage had so far stuck together like glue. Only Scott was comfortable in these sorts of situations and he didn't want to "abandon" his teammates.

Having just finished his second glass of apple cider Flynn looked at Gemma sidelong. Quietly he asked, "Lass, wanna have a dance with me?"

"Sure!" she beamed, immediately grabbing his hand and leading him onto the dance floor. There they began to dance, Flynn giving Gemma a twirl early on in their dance. Gem was left behind among the others with a "what the Grinders?" look on his face, it happened so fast.

Reactions to Gem's reaction? Scott sighed and shook his head. Ziggy nervously bit off the head of his marzipan teddy bear. K did the same with her marzipan unicorn. Flynn had unresolved tension with the twins… the good kind with Gemma, and the bad kind with Gem.

"So… how is everyone's summer going?" Ziggy asked, clearly grasping at straws. But Scott and K didn't mind, since Gem was clearly starting to scowl. So K responded, "Well, I've been planning out the class plans for this upcoming school year."

"No kidding? Yeah… I'd better get started on those soon," Ziggy mused. "Hey… doc…"

"No. Whatever it is, no."

"Aw, come on. That last picnic was fun."

"No."

"Admit it. You enjoyed it."

"I did no such thing."

Ziggy snorted at this blatant lie. Scott observed, "Things are going okay at the Air Base, aren't they, Gem?"

"What?" the former Gold Ranger asked, distracted from his glowering at Flynn dancing with his twin sister. Scott half-smiled, "Never mind."

So Gem resumed his glowering, his temper shortening by the minute. K and Ziggy exchanged a troubled look. The latter whispered, "We need a plan."

"Clearly. But what?"

"Doc!" Ziggy looked offended. "We're the food fight masters! You shouldn't have needed to ask!"

"Oh…" K realized. She smirked up at Ziggy. "What an excellent idea."

The two sidled back over to the buffet table, each collecting a plateful of marzipan creations. Which they then promptly began to throw at all and any targets, but made sure Gem was among their targets.

Twenty minutes later an annoyed Colonel Truman walked up to the pair, who were munching on some leftover marzipan-mold cups. Everyone in the room had pieces of marzipan on them, and nearly all of them were laughing and enjoying themselves. Everyone except the Colonel.

"What were you two thinking now?" he asked wearily. After sharing a look K and Ziggy pointed towards Flynn and Gemma, who were laughing and for once not hiding how much they felt for one another. The Colonel rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Were such… _chaotic_ measures needed though?"

K sniffed haughtily. "He's a Power Ranger and I'm his mentor. Of course they were."

Clearly not trusting himself not to start yelling at the pair Colonel Truman just left. Ziggy held up a hand; K just eyed it. His shoulders slumping Ziggy lowered his hand.

With a small sigh she then straightened his bow tie, which had become crooked during the marzipan throwing. He gave her a bright smile, and she gave him a faint one in return. Then she crumbled a marzipan bar over his head, making him stuff a marzipan dragon into her mouth as a retort.


	17. Chapter 17: The Will of Watermelons

And so the Kiggy food fight chaos continues… without me owning the Power Rangers. Sigh.

All right, time to thank some loyal reviewers! talkstoangels77: thank you again, oh so much for putting up with my ramblings so often. Mellie Erdmann: whenever I spot a review with your pen name on it, I know it'll brighten my day- thank you. hawaii50girl: thanks for reading all my chaos. botanthegrimreaper89: thanks for loving all the food-flinging. Kellybird: I love how you love this fic. PinkRangerV: welcome aboard the food fight fanfic! Spycier and Aro the Evil Demon: you two keep up the chaos! Did I forget anyone? If so, PM me and I'll edit this page to add you in.

* * *

_Splat._

Summer looked over towards the center of the street where the sound had come from. There was now a large green and pink mess in the street's center. She looked at it, puzzled. Until that moment it had been a quiet morning in the city she, Dillon, and Tenaya were helping to rebuild. The sky was cloudless, and the siblings were off helping build the new town hall while she did some menial chores.

Housework was better than town hall building in Summer's mind. Besides, the last time Dillon had done the laundry all her yellow shirts had ended up a weird ugly color and she had to buy lots of new ones. The last thing she needed was a repeat of that particular experience. Just as she realized what exactly had splatted in the middle of the street a second missile imploded against the concrete.

She blinked, "It couldn't be…"

**Four Days Earlier**

"I'm bored."

"Ziggy…" K sighed. "Then go do something."

"But I want to do something with you."

Once again K was typing away at her consul with Ziggy hanging off of the back of her swivel chair. She craned her head to look at him and arched a dubious eyebrow at him.

"But I do."

Concluding that she wouldn't get any real work done with Ziggy moping on the back of her chair K began the process of shutting down the noncritical aspects of her computer system.

"So what you do want to do?"

"I'm not sure."

There was a moment of quiet.

"I miss Dillon. He's my best friend."

"What about me?" K demanded, miffed. Ziggy couldn't help but laugh.

"WHAT?"

"I thought you still wanted us not to be friends."

K blushed furiously and changed the subject by saying, "I miss Summer. She was my first girl companion… Gem and Gemma were more Siamese twins then than they are now so I doubt the latter counts."

"We send holograms and letters but it's not the same."

"We could ask them to come for another visit," Ziggy mulled. K pursed her lips. "They'd probably say no."

"Unless we find a sure-fire way to get their attention…"

"Ziggy, we are not going to kidnap them."

"Pst," Ziggy hand waved that option. "We don't need to… because where's there a will there will be WATERMELONS!"

Wheeling her chair around K questioned Ziggy's sanity: "Your brain has imploded at last, hasn't it?"

"No. Flynn and the twins learned a couple of days ago that watermelon smoothies aren't to be included in their shop."

As a peace offering Flynn and Gemma had made Gem the third co-owner of their budding smoothie shop enterprise. All three of them were taking it slow. K winced at the memory of the watermelon smoothies.

"You're right; they weren't that delicious, were they? I think it was the chocolate frozen yogurt they added that did the experiment in…"

"Anyway, now we have a couple dozen extra watermelons lying around," Ziggy smirked. "So…"

K looked thoughtful. "I could design a long-range catapult to launch the watermelons into the town where they live."

"Sweet! So we're on then?"

K grinned. "We're on."

That afternoon was spent designing said watermelon catapult so that it was powerful enough to launch watermelons far enough to reach where Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya lived. The next two days K and Ziggy devoted to building the watermelon catapult down in K's labyrinth. Finally, on the fourth day they woke up early and "borrowed" Flynn's Hummer in order to have the horsepower to be able to move the catapult to the park.

The catapult was a large, bulky device made of leftover Zord material… meaning its various parts were different Ranger colors. Ziggy and K had filled the back of the Hummer with all the watermelons, wrapping each one in bubble wrap beforehand. It was quiet on the streets of Corinth, although those on the streets took a double take at the giant catapult coming through.

K and Ziggy set up the catapult in the park. Rather, Ziggy grunted and groaned while driving the Hummer to set it up while K used a GPS device to make sure the catapult was aimed precisely at the city the trio lived in. An inch or two off and the watermelons would land (presumably) in the next city over. At last they got things just right… and prepared to make the first launch.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!" K proclaimed as Ziggy jumped down onto the button which caused the catapult to launch its load. The pair watched the watermelon fly off until they couldn't see it anymore; then Ziggy started to turn the crank to reset the catapult while K got out a second watermelon.

**10 Minutes Later, Elsewhere**

"It couldn't be…" but before Summer could finish her sentence a third watermelon projectile hurled through the sky to smack against the concrete. "It could be."

Careful not to go out into the open Summer made her way to the town hall construction site as more watermelons splatted against the concrete; some farther back and some ahead of her. With each watermelon crash-landing Summer picked up pace. She did not want either K or Ziggy to end misaiming whatever they were using to launch watermelons.

She found the construction crew standing around a slightly rogue watermelon implosion in the middle of the site. Dillon was scratching his head. Summer tousled his hair once she was by his side. Bemused she commented, "Guess who?"

"No way."

"Who else?" she laughed. Dillon groaned. "Is this their way of saying they miss us and want us to come for a visit again?"  
"Probably. They're so cute."

"And psychotic- don't forget psychotic," Dillon observed. Summer rested her head on his shoulder, smiling slightly. "So?"

"They're our best friends… do we have a choice?" Dillon sighed. There was a faint thwack behind them as yet another watermelon hit the concrete. He continued, "Besides, I don't want to know what they'd do next if we ignored them. They're like our kids or something."

"Most kids are not master chefs cum shadow puppet masters and super geniuses," Dillon retorted. "Although with all the food fights they've been doing I'm surprised they miss us."

"Back into the chaos we go, then?"

"Afraid so."

**In Corinth**

As Ziggy jumped down on the button yet again to let a watermelon soar through the sky Scott's racer pulled up. Not only Scott but Flynn as well got out of the racer. His Scottish brogue strong Flynn questioned, "Why did you take me Hummer?"

"It had the requisite horsepower," K shrugged, hauling yet another watermelon of the back of said Hummer. Rewinding the catapult's crank Ziggy concurred, "Yeah."

Scott and Flynn exchanged a look. The former asked, "Where exactly are these watermelons ending up?"

"Exactly… meh," K shrugged as she staggered over to the catapult and loaded it with the watermelon. "But we know that they're landing somewhere in the city where Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya live."

"Yeah," Ziggy beamed as he hopped onto the launch button. He grabbed the edges of his Ranger jacket as the watermelon flew off. "Brilliant, we know."

K beamed.

Silently Scott and Flynn got into the racer. As they drove away Flynn noted, "I never would have believed it but I think it was safer and saner for all of us when those two kept up the farce of absolute hatred of one another."

"No kidding," Scott laughed ruefully.


	18. Chapter 18: The Illusions of Ice

Okay, so I am going to stretch the 'food fight' into another type of fight. But I don't own Power Rangers, just to remind you. I'm just having fun with them!

I slipped in a reference to "Muppet Treasure Island", which I don't own either. Ditto for "NCIS".

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon, and the Colonel was having a blue cotton candy snow cone. Hicks was having a root beer one. The two were on their lunch break, so they were strolling down the street in affable silence despite still wearing their tan military uniforms.

Suddenly the Colonel felt his head get covered in something cold and wet. Looking at his shoulders he found them covered in lime snow cone material so it was more than probable that the same material had been dumped onto his head. Both men turned around to face Ziggy Grover with an empty snow cone in his hand. Well, that wasn't completely true: there were remains of his lime snow cone in the bottom and on the sides of the cone. The young man wore jeans, a white & green striped polo shirt, and his leather Ranger jacket.

"Ziggy."

"Colonel."

Hicks wisely chose just to lick his snow cone.

"What was that about?" Colonel Truman asked wearily. Ziggy shrugged. "I figured that would get your attention."

Hicks took another lick at his snow cone; this time it was to hide a smile. The Colonel however was not amused.

"What is it?"

"Well, Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya are coming back Saturday, right?"

"Right, Scott told me."

"And I learned last night that K has never experienced snow."

"Never?" Hicks echoed in shock. Ziggy nodded, troubled. "Never. So, I was wondering if you could put the dome up again for a day and make it snow."

Colonel Truman started to brush the remains of Ziggy's snow cone off his head, commenting, "And you had to get my attention by dumping a snow cone on my head why?"

"It's the sort of thing people expect from the Zig-man," he noted with an easy-going shrug. The Colonel pinched the bridge of his nose. "That is a valid point."

"So… will you do it?"

"It's July," Colonel Truman informed Ziggy.

"Yeah, I know. Will you do it?"

Hicks zoned in on his snow cone to prevent himself from laughing.

The Colonel closed his eyes. "Ziggy…"

"Yeah! You'll do it. Thanks, Scott's dad," Ziggy grinned. Playfully slugging the Colonel in the arm Ziggy then walked away, whistling. Hicks stared after him.

"How does he do that?"

"He's… Ranger Green," Colonel Truman attempted to explain. Hicks thought about this while continuing to lick his snow cone. At length he replied.

"Good point, sir."

…

In her alphabet pajamas and blue puppy slippers Dr. K was deep within her lair early the following morning, working away on creating the technology needed for a simulation room. She and Ziggy thought that they could add martial arts to her and Ziggy's school in the fall; now all they needed to do was find a martial arts instructor. Because both of them knew that they ought to be taking martial arts classes, not teaching them.

"Doc?" came Ziggy's voice from down a darkened hallway.

"Don't call me that!" she retorted. "What are you doing up?"

"What are you doing up?" Ziggy countered as he entered the room. Unlike K, he was already dressed for the day: a green turtleneck sweater with three white snowflakes across the chest, dark green sweatpants, black boots, a black and green striped scarf, and a green cap with a white pom-pom on top of his unruly brown hair.

"I'm usually up."

Ziggy couldn't argue with that. "Could you wrap that up and get dressed? I want to show you something outside."

K narrowed her eyes at him. "No."

"I got the Colonel to put the dome up for a day, so it won't count," Ziggy promised her. She raised her eyebrows at him, wondering, "And how did you manage that?"

"I dumped my snow cone onto his head."

K shook her head. "Only you, Ziggy."

He just smiled hopefully at her.

"Fine," she grumbled, saving and shutting the computer system. Then she retreated into her inner most sanctum to get dressed. When she came out she wore a pink turtleneck sweater with three white snowflakes across the chest, magenta sweatpants, black boots, a pink and beige striped scarf, and a pink cap with a white pom-pom. As she and Ziggy rode up in the elevator to the aboveground portion of the Garage K flicked the switch, halting the elevator in its tracks and turning off its light.

Out of her pocket came an ice cube wrapped in transparent thermal wrapping to prevent it from melting due to her body heat.

"If you don't want this down your sweater you'll tell us why we're dressed for winter weather."

Ziggy exhaled and flicked the switch, permitting the elevator to resume going upwards.

"It's a _surprise_, doc."

With a scowl K went up on tip toe, jerked open the back of Ziggy's turtleneck sweater and dropped the ice cube down his back. Placidly she resumed facing forward, only allowing a momentary smirk to cross her face; Ziggy wasn't so calm about having an ice cube down his back, twitching and attempting (and failing miserably) to remove the ice cube from under his sweater.

The elevator opened up to reveal the basement of the Garage, so K and Ziggy had to go up a flight of stairs to reach the actual Garage, opting to use the flight of stairs that opened up into the broom closet rather than the flight of stairs that opened up into the lab. By now the ice cube in Ziggy's sweater had melted.

"The thermostat must be acting up again; the temperature is significantly lower than usual," K observed. Ziggy shook his head proudly. "It's not the thermostat."

He pointed towards the open doors of the Garage. K's mouth dropped wide open. White, fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky.

"What… what… how… what?"

"It's snow, doc," Ziggy informed her happily. "By sunrise the city will be covered in it."

Entranced she took a step forward. Looking back at him she asked quietly, "Are you coming?"

"Sure, K." Gently he took her hand and they went out into the snowflakes together. Lifting up her face she let the snowflakes drift down on it. She giggled, yes, actually giggled.

"They tickle!"

Ziggy squeezed her hand. "Yep. Once there's enough snow I'll teach you the fine art of snowball fights."

Her eyes lit up. "I get to throw snow at you?"

"And I throw snow back," Ziggy reminded her.

"Pst," she nudged his shoulder with her shoulder as they strolled down the sidewalk. "I'll manage to duck and dodge the snow… balls, you said? Snowballs?"

"Yeah, snowballs. Plus we can always make a snowman…"

"Or a snow-Zord!" K beamed. Ziggy looked down at her. "Uh… I don't think there'll be enough snow in the city to manage that, doc."

"I knew that."

"Really?"

"No… but I knew that the domed area could not contain enough compactable material for it to be compacted into a life-size Zord. I meant a snow-Zord on a much smaller scale to its real-life counterpart."

"My Tail Spinner?" Ziggy asked hopefully. K made a face. "That tail on it could be problematic to construct if we're just using snow."

"Oh. How about we make snow-Zords of the Bear Caller and the Wolf Cruiser?"

"In celebration of their users' return?" K deduced. Ziggy nodded, so she continued, "I am agreeable to that… Ziggy, is there such a thing as a snow-woman?"

"Uh-huh. Why? Oh… a snow-woman to represent Tenaya?"

"Who else?"

"Sure, doc."

"I keep telling you not to call me that!"

"Whatever, doc."

"Now you're just doing it to annoy me, aren't you?"

"Never… K."

She simply rolled her eyes at his audacity. But at least he knew when to fold them; any more 'doc' comments and she would have called him 'Ranger Green'.

…

While in the park, waiting for the snow to build up, Ziggy collected a fistful of snow from the thin layer coating the grass. While K was staring around at the snowfall in wonder he crept up behind her and got his revenge.  
With a yelp K jumped up into the air. Wheeling around her eyes narrowed at Ziggy. He wagged a finger at her. "We're even now."

"Oh, no we're not," K retorted, reaching down to collect some snow of her own. Hurriedly Ziggy scooped up some more snow and sprinkled it into her hair. With a gasp K stood up, and Ziggy had to admit she looked like a snow princess with snowflakes against the inky blackness of her hair. Their breath was visible now due to the dropping temperature and co-mingling once out in the open.

K went up on tip-toe and sprinkled her handful of snow over his head, most of it getting caught in his unruly curls. He gave her a boyish grin.

"I don't think we have enough snow available for a snowball fight yet."

"No, but we don't need any snow for a tickle fight," K smirked just before she tackled him. With an oof, he collapsed onto his back while K began to tickle him relentlessly in the stomach. Laughing he began to return the 'favor' as crystalline snow fell all around them.

…

The tickle fight only ended when the pair realized that the day had begun without them, and that the snow was already five inches deep. The pair first constructed their snow-Zords, and then made their snow-woman. By then the snow was nine inches deep, with the cloud obscured sun at its zenith, but the snow itself was slowing to a halt. K frowned up at the sky.

"I don't want this day to end, nor the snowfall."

Ziggy reached over and gently tousled her hair. "Everything has to end eventually. You should know that."

"Still…"

Flopping down into the snow Ziggy commented, "Come on, let's make snow angels."

Arms akimbo K retorted, "I want to do that snowball fight you mentioned."

Ignoring her Ziggy began to move his arms and legs in order to create a snow angel. Once he felt he was done he carefully got out of the indent. Studying his snow angel he noted, "Not bad, but I think I've gotten rusty since I last made one."

_Splat!_

His upper arm was now snow-covered. Ziggy turned to look at K, who was standing there innocently enough.

"You wanted a snowball fight? You're going to get a snowball fight," Ziggy informed her. As a result her face lit up as she replied, "I expected nothing else."

Engaged in throwing snowballs back and forth, neither noticed the presence of the trio under the trees until the sole male among them called out, "What are you two doing now?"

Turning, the pair saw Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya, all wearing trench coats over their regular clothes. Summer's was yellow, Dillon's was black, and Tenaya's was violet. K and Ziggy exchanged smug looks as they collected snow for their latest snowballs. And flung them at the returning trio in greeting.

When Scott, Flynn, and the twins showed up in the middle of the afternoon the quartet was compelled to form a third team in the snowball fight to prevent the other two teams from teaming up and covering them in snow. When the artificial sun was setting Scott let out a loud whistle.

"All right, people, let's go home."

"And make popsicles!" declared the twins. Scott tempered their statement by saying, "Sure, but we'll also make hot chocolate for those of us who are used to get frozen on occasion."

Gem and Gemma shrugged, but Flynn nodded.

"Aye."

As everyone walked from the park back to the Garage K and Ziggy found themselves at the end of the procession. Slipping her chilled hand into his, K rested her head on his snowy shoulder.

"Thank you, Ziggy."

"You're welcome, K," he whispered back, resting his cheek against her snow-filled hair. "When we get back we should slip some of those fruit juice flavored ice cubes we made yesterday down everyone's shirts."

"Good plan."

"That's why I'm the Zig-man," he beamed. She just smiled and squeezed his hand a little tighter.


	19. Chapter 19: The Greatness of Gravy

Yes, the Kiggy food fight will resume at last.

I own nothing recognizable. And yes, I think I've discovered a slight fondness for physical slapstick. O.o

* * *

The recently reunited Rangers and Dr. K were watching cartoons on Saturday morning. Everyone was eating breakfast in their pajamas (save for one) in the living area as Wily E. Coyote chased after the Roadrunner on the TV screen.

In her alphabet pajamas and blue puppy slippers K was reclining in a beige recliner. She was tossing back Mr. Marshmallows instead of an actual breakfast.

Scott was in a red T-shirt and rust brown sweatpants, sitting in front of the couch, his bare feet hidden as he was sitting cross-bun style. His breakfast of choice was milk-doused Captain Crunch in a brown plastic bowl.

Flynn was in a blue-grey sweatshirt and a multi-shaded blue kilt with grey knee socks and navy blue slippers. In a brown bowl like Scott's he had porridge sprinkled with brown sugar. He was sitting on the couch, his right foot by Scott's ear.

Summer wore a yellow sundress and teddy bear slippers, her hair pulled back via a yellow scrunchie. Over that she wore a fuzzy yellow bath robe, and she was eating a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. She was sitting on the left side of the futon, laughing at the cartoon antics even though all that physical abuse had to hurt.

Ziggy had been forced to wear a Santa suit by K, except in green and white, complete with hat. He hadn't had a choice after K had blasted him the sound cannon and had locked him out of his room via computer. He had a plateful of buttery toast and a glass of orange juice. The Green Ranger was sitting on the arm of K's recliner.

Dillon was on the other half of the futon, sitting next to his girlfriend. He wore dark grey sweatpants, a loose black shirt, and black sneakers without socks. He had a medley of sugary cereals in his brown bowl topped by chocolate milk.

Gem wore a white sleeveless tee with black slacks that had a gold stripe going down the outside of the pants. On his feet were gold hawk slippers. He was having a banana and chocolate smoothie Flynn had made for him. He was sitting on the other end of the couch.

Sitting cross-legged between her brother and her almost boyfriend was Gemma, eating waffles liberally covered in maple syrup. She wore a white tank top and pants like her brother's except with a silver stripe. Gemma also wore silver tiger slippers, complete with tails that would wave about when she walked.

After Looney Tunes an episode of _Fillmore_ came on. Everyone loved _Fillmore_. While _Recess_ was on Flynn made fruity smoothies for everyone, including a refill for Gem. The others put their now-empty dishes in the sink, resuming their places in time for a second episode of _Recess_. It was in happy silence the united team whiled away the morning watching cartoons.

After the two episodes of _Super Sentai Go-onger_ had ended Gemma asked pragmatically, "What now? It's lunchtime but I'm not hungry."

The others had to admit they weren't hungry either. Ziggy looked at the sleeve of his costume.

"Maybe we could spend the afternoon in our PJs making a faux Thanksgiving dinner…"

"That sounds like fun," admitted Scott.

Being the best cooks in the Garage Flynn and Ziggy divvied up the tasks. Flynn was put in charge of the turkey; Ziggy was in charge of the chocolate cake for the dessert; Scott was put in charge of the various vegetables; the twins got to make the mashed potatoes; Summer had to make the stuffing; Dillon got the remaining side dishes; and K had to make home-made gravy.

Now K knew perfectly well why Ziggy had assigned her the gravy. He didn't trust her with anything more complicated. It wasn't _entirely_ her fault that his cooking lessons always ended badly. So she sulked as she made the gravy. Her mood was not helped by the fact that she ended up burning the first two batches and had to start all over.

Everyone else had a great time preparing their assorted dishes, with minimum food being thrown between Rangers. Scott, being the first done, got to set the table as well complete with place mats. He also dug out a fake pumpkin from the basement which was the closest he could get to a Thanksgiving decoration and/or table centerpiece. When he was done he took a step back and put his arms akimbo to study his work.

"Not bad," he decided. One by one the dishes were wrapping up. In between making the icing and waiting for the chocolate cake to finish baking Ziggy walked over to K who was letting the third and hopefully final batch of gravy cool in its tin saucepan on the stove.

"How's it going?"

"Fine. Mediocre. Bland. Mind-numbing."

"Uh-huh." And Ziggy patted her on the head. "It looks like this batch is going a-okay. Nice going, doc."

She made a face at him. Then she eyed the saucepan of gravy. Ziggy rolled his eyes, aware of her intentions. "Please don't, doc."

"That's the second time you've called me doc in two minutes," she noted, picking up the saucepan by its handle. Resigned, Ziggy closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders as K poured the gravy over his head and down his Santa suit. The others all did face-palms; they should have known the week-long peace was too good to last.

Figuring he knew the pattern Dillon inquired, "So Ziggy, how are you going to get back at K for this indignity involving gravy?"

"Do either of you have any dignity to be lost at this point?" an earnestly curious Scott wondered. Ziggy wiped the gravy out of his eyes via his sleeve.

"Well, I could fill the underwear gun with gravy so that when I then taunt her into using it the gun will backfire somehow. Or I could place a bucket of gravy over a door to dump onto her head. Or I could switch out the water pipes to gravy. Another option is to fill a water gun with gravy and spray it at her."

She raised her eyebrows at him, saucepan still in hand. "Any particular reason you're giving away all these ideas?"

"Because I'm not going to use any of them," Ziggy smirked. Summer hid her eyes behind her hands- then peeked through her fingers regardless.

Placing his hands on her cheeks, Ziggy leaned in and kissed K on the mouth. After a minute he pulled back, grinning widely.

"You taste sweet. Must be all the candy you eat."

Her pupils dilated, K stared at him. The other six Rangers almost cowered away from the blank rage emitting from her, but Ziggy was seemingly unaffected. Cockily he turned around. Her eyes suddenly narrowing, K whapped him on the head with the empty saucepan still in hand.

With a blink Ziggy raised up a finger before saying, "So… worth it…"

Then he toppled forward. With a smirk K replaced the saucepan onto the stove. Dillon remarked, "I'd be worried but Ziggy's head can't possibly get any weirder."

Flynn exhaled, resigned. "When we were fightin' Venjix our lives were like a good comic book. Now we're livin' a sit-com!"

Gemma patted his cheek comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Flynn."

Down on the floor Ziggy's finger twitched. K tilted her head. "I did do a slight calculation to ensure minimum brain damage… of course, there are times where I think he already has brain damage but that's no excuse to give him more."

Dillon shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Dr. K looked over at him, truly oblivious. "What?"

There was a long silence.

"Nothing. Let's just wake up Ziggy and have our fake Thanksgiving dinner."


	20. Chapter 20: The Anger of Artichokes

Oh boy. Time for the fallout from last chapter… Haim Saban is unaware of this plot bunny even though he's the one who owns _Power Rangers_. I also do not own _The Nanny, Singing in the Rain, the Muppets, _Enya_,_ or _Star Wars_.

I homage another volatile couple **big** time in this chapter (see if you all can catch it); this one is a tad light on the food fighting again but never fear it'll return in full fury soon enough. Also please check out my poll sometime if you have the time.

Thanks to talkstoangels77 for being my beta.

* * *

K was sulking in her lab. It had been almost twenty-four hours since the kiss, and her anger had only grown since. She hated how vulnerable, how girlish, she had felt when Ziggy had placed his hands on her cheeks- when he had overlaid her lips with his. She loathed how she had felt safe and snug for those precious seconds… it was Ziggy who had been kissing her, after all. She despaired over how he had taken advantage of her and she had enjoyed it. She raged about how she wanted him to kiss her again, or even more troubling, wanted to kiss him herself.

But the worst part of this scenario? The worst part was how the others seemed to have viewed the kiss as cute and completely reasonable! It wasn't reasonable, even if it had been cute. Spinning around in her chair, K wondered how to get revenge on Ziggy. Hormones should be made illegal, she grumbled to herself. Yet at the same time she didn't mean it and wasn't sure if she was okay with that or whether she really wanted to mean it. As if that made any sense.

Resolutely she began plotting in earnest. No way would Ziggy get away with that spectacular kiss. No way at all.

A contented Ziggy was whistling as he pushed the grocery cart through the store. Even with all the surplus smoothie supplies Flynn and the twins still had, the staples were still required. Hopefully stocking up on all her favorite candies would distract K from the kiss. Yet Ziggy didn't mind her crossness; he knew that he had taken a step in the right direction. Besides, it had been too wonderful to regret. He would take whatever vengeance K felt it warranted. If anything, he wanted a spectacular revenge for the kiss because he figured the more attention (for better or for worse) she gave him due to the kiss meant the more it had made an impact on her.

Nonetheless he was on edge as he put away the groceries in the Garage's kitchen about an hour later. This was the teenage genius who had almost single-handedly both destroyed and saved the world, after all. But Ziggy wouldn't have her any other way.

As he was putting away the carton of eggs he was baffled by the presence of an artichoke with funny-colored tips sitting on the middle shelf of the fridge. That hadn't been there in the morning, Ziggy was sure. Yet he shrugged and shut the fridge door with his foot, opting to focus on putting away the remainder of the groceries. Once that was done he made his way up to his room, not noticing that the door was now cracked open when he had shut it upon leaving.

Ziggy stared at his room. There were streaks of neon green paint across his walls and ceiling that looked very odd indeed. Resignedly he went down to the lab, where K was typing away at her consul. Leaning on the back of her swivel chair, he asked, "What did you did do to my room?"

"I added a bit of color. Painting is lots more fun with an artichoke than a brush."

"Only you, doc," Ziggy chuckled, tousling her short hair before leaving. K pouted; he wasn't angry at her. In fact, he seemed out right pleased by her action. More drastic measures would have to be taken. She smirked diabolically.

At the Air Force base Scott suddenly shuddered. A puzzled Gem asked, "What's…"

"Wrong?" finished an equally puzzled Gemma. Scott gazed out at the flawless blue sky. "It'll sound corny, but I swear I just felt a disturbance in the Power."

"Uh-oh," muttered the twins.

Idly Ziggy was mopping the kitchen floor, figuring that it would need it after the previous day's chaos. But then the sprinklers came on, raining a green liquid. Ziggy tasted a bit of it, but was unable to identify it. Deciding it would be a cliché to sing "I'm Singing in the Rain" he opted instead to sing Enya's "Wild Child" since it suited his mood perfectly as he kept mopping the floor. Safe under the rainbow-striped umbrella K peeked into the kitchen.

"You do realize that it is futile to keep mopping, don't you?"

He rested his mop against the counter and stopped singing, looking her in the eye.

"I think we have different ideas on what is futile and what isn't, doc." He held out a hand towards her. "Dance with me?"

Her knuckles whitened around the umbrella's handle. His eyes widened imploringly. "Please?"

K was rigid, and Ziggy was motionless. At length she closed up the umbrella, placed it on the floor, and took a few steps in his direction. Her lab coat already specked with green she took his hand.

Softly resuming his singing of "Wild Child" Ziggy began to dance with her in the artificial artichoke juice rain. On the second time around K joined in faintly. After the third time they halted, the green rain still drizzling around them.

"I don't make it a habit of dancing with my helpers in Project Ranger," she lifted her head defiantly. Their emotions were now far too close to the surface for either one's comfort. Verbal barbs were the only 'safe' exit. Ziggy's lips quirked. "I've never been any help to you."

"Exactly," she smirked, taking a step back. "So tell me, Kermit, what did you do to while away a day before I came along?"

"Well, truth be told, my life was a little empty," Ziggy conceded almost pensively. Then he grinned trickily. "But now I have a hobby."

The young doctor's eyes narrowed. "I loathe you."

Ziggy sneered in a not _quite_ playful fashion. "I despise you."

"Mop boy."

"Wench."

"Butterfingers," K insulted him, her arms akimbo. Ziggy leaned in. "Blonde."

Next thing either of them knew their arms were around one another and they were kissing in the artichoke rain. Unfortunately half a minute into the kiss Summer and Dillon returned from their trip to the candy store. Summer's mouth formed an 'o' while Dillon's eyebrows vanished into his hairline as they walked towards the kitchen through the green liquid emitting from the sprinklers. That's when K and Ziggy sensed their audience and parted to stare back at the other couple.

K headed towards her lab door, Ziggy absently trailing after her.

"Good afternoon Dimmer, Sullon."

At the doorway she turned around to face Ziggy who was less than a foot away. Determined to get in the last word she stated sternly, "Guppy."

"Badger," Ziggy managed to resort flatly before she slid the lab doors shut with a flinch. Turning around, he adjusted his now-damp Ranger jacket before heading up the stairs to his somewhat redecorated room.

"Good afternoon, guys."

As he did so Summer and Dillon stared after him. Baffled the latter inquired, "Summer, how much sugar did I have today?"

"Not as much as them," Summer replied, still wide-eyed. "And why are the sprinklers emitting artichoke juice?"


	21. Chapter 21: The Causes of Chocolate

(pouts) Come on! I all but copy and pasted the scene from The Nanny into the last chapter and yet no one got it. But still, the whole chapter was fun despite the fact I own nothing but the plot bunny.

Thanks to talkstoangels77 for editing.

* * *

"Flynn…Flynn…" Ziggy sang. "Oh, Flynn…"

"Aye, lad?" the Scot inquired as he washed the counter. The former Blue Ranger would swear that there was still artichoke stains embedded in there. Nibbling on a chocolate bar Ziggy pointed out, "There's a medieval fair tomorrow."

"Uh-huh." Flynn was still slightly worn out not only from Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya's departure over a week ago but also from the recent influx of work for his and his dad's computer company. Of course, then there was that something the twins wanted him to do.

"And the Colonel has talked K into being the Princess of the fair."

"_After_ she had used the underwear gun on him," Flynn couldn't help but chuckle. Ziggy nodded determinedly. "Right. And there's an archery contest for the fair. The winner gets a giant chocolate egg and a kiss from K!"

"And you're happy about the latter…?"

"Because you're going to help me get into the contest so that I will win since I am the only one K is allowed to kiss."

"Lad, K is allowed to-" Surprisingly Flynn found himself shutting up under the sheer force of Ziggy's glower despite the smear of chocolate around his mouth. "All right then, I'll help you in whatever harebrained scheme you have cooked up now."

"YAY!" Ziggy cheered. "Here's what we're going to do…"

The next day K was one rebellious 'princess'. Colonel Truman had coerced her into the position for the fair, just as he had coerced Scott into being the prince of the fair. He himself was the King, dressed in violet with an elaborate fake golden crown on his head. Under pain of being banned from her lab she could not comment aloud to anyone (or even mutter to herself) about the rampant historical inaccuracies occurring.

Horrifyingly that was not even the worst part. The worst part was her attire. She was wearing a huge poufy pink gown with lavender embroidery, matching slippers, and a faux golden tiara with amethysts. The only part of the get-up she liked was the billowing pink cloak that was a concession to her unease in the sunlight.

Luckily all she had to do was sit up on the smallest of the three thrones in the stands of the area dedicated to physical battles and try to look attentive. Colonel Truman was sitting to her right, and Scott's empty throne was on his other side. Scott, with his faux golden circlet, got to participate in most of the physical challenges.

"Your Highness," Vasquez gently teased her, handing over a "silver" goblet of hot chocolate with a stick of cinnamon as the stirrer. The brunette was dressed in a simple but elegant teal dress with puffed sleeves and matching ribbons in her hair. K took the goblet, remembering to thank the woman.

"You're welcome. I figured some chocolate would do you good… especially with the archery contest coming up."

"What about the archery contest?" K asked blankly. Both Vasquez and the nearby Hicks stared at the Colonel, who suddenly was very interested in the mock joust between two random citizens. In a horrified tone the latter demanded, "You didn't tell her?"

"The Mayor insisted on it," the Colonel grumbled. "She doesn't know K."

"We're going to need a new Mayor," Vasquez informed Hicks earnestly. Hicks, dressed in brown and blue, nodded soberly. "I know. There might not even be enough left for a funeral by the time K is through with her."

Nodding, Vasquez eyed K darkly. "You're really going to need that chocolate."

Before K could press the issue two soldiers in purple garb 'escorted' the two-foot-tall chocolate egg wrapped in golden tinfoil in front of the 'King' of the fair. The inside was reportedly made of fudge. It was far from the most elaborate or expensive prize, but it was by far the most chocolate-y.

So when the field was cleared and reset up for the archery contest she perked up. Turning to the Colonel she asked, "I heard that the chocolate egg was one-half of the award for winning. What's the other half?"

Vasquez and Hicks both stepped back. With a cough Colonel Truman responded uneasily, "A kiss from you."

"WHAT!"

"Just one on the cheek," he tried to appease her. Sulkily she stated, "A kiss on the hand."

"Okay, okay," he hurriedly agreed. "No specifications were made… you can kiss the victor wherever you want."

Crossly she folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes as the twelve archers came out to the cheers of the crowd. Most of Corinth was out and about in the fair, because after the victory over Venjix celebrations of life were more important than ever. Most of the archers were in a single color- red, orange, green, brown, grey, black, and blue. Hastily Scott came up, clasping his red-violet cloak over his violet and crimson attire.

"Am I late? I got distracted by the twins who wanted me to watch some fire-breather."

"No, you're right on time," his father assured him as Scott took his 'throne'. Mildly Vasquez adjusted his crooked circlet on top of his hair, earning him a jealous glare from Hicks. Studying the huge chocolate egg Scott asked, "So where's the other half of the prize?"

"It's a kiss from K," Vasquez revealed. Looking over at the sullen teen Scott marveled, "And she didn't kill you all when she found out?"

"We're still holding out that the Mayor will be the victim of her wrath," Hicks admitted.

"Ah. It's all her fault that K is our princess?"

"Oh yes," Hicks, Vasquez, and the Colonel chorused. K sniffed haughtily. By now the herald had introduced the archers- albeit not with those in the royal stand hearing- so the contest began. Twelve arrows were shot, and the trio of judges cut six archers from the contest. The six each got a tiny chocolate egg while the remaining six prepared to shoot again.

Six arrows flew through the air, and it took longer for the judges to cut out three archers. But they did, and the trio each got a chocolate-brown mug. The remaining three archers shot again, and one was cut. He received a chocolate rabbit.

It was down to the final two archers. K was now more interested, having spotted an intent Flynn nibbling on a caramel apple in the crowd. The others she couldn't spot, especially once the arrows flew. Finally the green-garbed one was declared the victor, with the second-runner getting a straw basket of chocolate products. The winner strode up to the royals' box, and doffing his cap he bowed sweepingly. Scott barely masked a laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?" Vasquez giggled, and even Hicks and the Colonel smiled lopsidedly. The winner was the one and only Ziggy Grover, the herald proclaimed. With an amused sigh K went to the front of the box and leaned over the railing.

"Hello, Ziggy."

"Hello, princess."

With a wry smile she gestured for him to come closer. Buoyantly he did so, replacing his cap onto his head. Under her breath, so that only he could hear, she wondered, "Why do I have a feeling that whether or not I want to, you've made yourself my champion?"

He just beamed widely until she kissed him soundly on the lips.

It was not until evening that the two got to be together again. They were snug under the shade of a large tree, spooning out the fudge from the now slightly chipped chocolate eggshell. Resting her crowned head on his shoulder K had to admit that she liked Ziggy- whether she liked it or not.

"There's only one taste tastier than chocolate," Ziggy observed, studying his latest spoonful of chocolate. Her mouth full of chocolate all K could say was, "Mm?"

"Yep," Ziggy chuckled, placing the chocolate into his mouth. Once he was done chewing K poked him in the stomach. "So? What on Earth could possibly be tastier than chocolate?"

His quiet reply blew her away.

"You."

"Oh really?" she snorted, scooping up some more chocolate. With a soft smile he rested his cheek on her head despite the pricks of the crown. "Yep. 'Cause, unlike chocolate, I don't think I could ever get sick of you."

"Well, I have discovered to my personal alarm that I cannot get sick of you. It is probably same with your taste," K observed, snuggling slightly closer to the green-garbed Ziggy. Wrapping his free arm around her waist Ziggy chuckled. "Good."

Elsewhere in the winding down fair the Mayor was enjoying a chocolate-dipped banana when the twins bounced up to her.

"Thank…" Gem started and Gemma finished, "You!"

"No problem," the Mayor assured the pair of former Rangers, who were dressed up in gold and silver. "I do enjoy a good love story. But I think the Colonel thinks I'm crazy now…"

"Oops?" the twins apologized. But the Mayor waved it off. "It's all right. There have been times I've thought he was crazy as well."

Relieved, the twins dashed off to find the almost lovebirds as well as their stash of chocolate and fudge.

* * *

(awkward cough) I can't figure out how to change the tagline due to the site's current issues. Oops?


	22. Chapter 22: The Quickness of Quiches

Disclaimer: Power Rangers aren't mine, sorry.

* * *

It was finally August. Snug in her lab, K was tinkering with a new set of Ranger suits just in case anything decided to attack while Earth was still weak. Under her white lab coat were a lavender blouse, a pink pleated skirt, white knee socks, and black Mary Janes. She couldn't remember feeling so content before.

Ziggy hadn't pressed the matter of their recent kisses, which only added to her good mood. The young doctor needed time to figure out what exactly was going on inside her. Or more honestly, time to unlock her emotions.

Humming, she hung up her lab coat and entered the kitchen. Briefly checking the wall clock she greeted the former Green Ranger.

"Good afternoon, Ziggy."

"Good afternoon, doc," he beamed at her, dressed in moss green slacks and a grass green V-neck sweater.

Eying the counters she observed, "What are those things in the pie pans?"

"Quiches!" Ziggy declared, throwing his arms wide. "I've been making them all morning. Why the twins and Flynn thought that meat-based smoothies would be a good idea is beyond me. Luckily we had a lot of eggs."

"And they're in pie pans," K noted, a spark of an idea having been lit.

"Um. Yes. I didn't know what else to use, considering how many I'm making. Well, how many I made since the last batch are in the oven now… why are you looking at me like that?" he finished nervously. Then it hit him. "Oh- we are overdue for another one, aren't we?"

"Affirmative," K smirked, edging towards the nearest counter. But before she could reach it, Ziggy had grabbed a quiche and threw it at K's face. The now mostly empty pie pan clattered to the floor. Wiping the quiche out of her face she let out a low chuckle as she grabbed a quiche.

"I've missed this."

"Me too," Ziggy acknowledged with a smirk, a quiche pan in both of his hands. "Prepare to be… foodified."

"That should be added to the food fight lexicon," K praised him as she dodged the first pan, using an underhand pan to splatter the quiche across Ziggy's sweater. Throwing the second pan Ziggy responded, "Why thank you!"

This time K ducked her head, ending up with quiche covering her hair. With a giggle she snatched another quiche and threw it at Ziggy but it fell short, covering his sneakers. But that didn't stop either of them, and they kept throwing quiches at one another until-

"HEY! I thought you two had gotten food fights out of your systems!" shouted Scott as he stormed towards them. K and Ziggy looked at the quiches in their upraised right hands, then at Scott, and lastly gave one another diabolical grins.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Scott rambled as he backtracked, the pair turning on him. "Don't you two dare-"

SPLAT! The two quiches hit Scott in the face, their pans falling to the ground. Wiping the quiche off his eyes Scott eyed the four remaining quiches on the counters.

"All right, time for you two to receive some of your own medicine!"

K and Ziggy just raised their eyebrows as they picked up the last of the quiches. Scott blinked at the four quiches. He decided there was a time to attack and a time not to mess with the near destructor as well as the mostly savior of the world and her not-quite boyfriend. This afternoon was latter, as he dashed towards the Garage's exit so that just the back of his jacket got covered in quiche.

Laughing K and Ziggy leaned against one another as the oven bell went off. Bemused Ziggy observed, "The last three quiches are done."

Rubbing her stomach K commented, "How about we eat them rather than throwing them?"

"With ketchup?" Ziggy inquired, waggling his eyebrows.

"Sure- and then we'll clean up!" K stated firmly as she headed towards the oven. Stretching Ziggy followed.

"And then we'll take a nap."

"And then we'll take a nap," K echoed, agreeing with him.


	23. Chapter 23: The Youth of Yams

SQUEE! It's probably old news to you all but I just learned that: Milo & Olivia are actually dating… how _adorable_ is that?

Yep, this story hasn't died yet. Yay! Even if it's short.

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot bunny… and apparently Milo & Olivia own all the Kiggy fluff.

* * *

It was twilight when Ziggy and K woke from their nap on the stairs. Cracking his neck, Ziggy suggested, "How about we make dinner?"

"I'm not particularly hungry," K shrugged, not scooting away from the former Ranger. "But if you are…"

"I am," nodded Ziggy empathically, getting up. "Come on, let's see what extra food Flynn and the twins left in the kitchen this time…"

Holding out a hand, he helped the young doctor to her feet. Not letting go of the other's hand, the two walked over to the kitchen. Looking around K questioned, "So, anything in particular you're hungry for?"

"Nope," responded Ziggy, letting go of her hand reluctantly. "Let's see… cereal, store bought cookies, bananas, apples, kiwis, broccoli, berries, yams, peanuts, chocolate chips…"

"Yams with marshmallows?" suggested K, tugging at the bag of yams. "I love marshmallows."

"I know," chuckled Ziggy, grabbing a bag of said sweet from a drawer. "You love them almost as much as you love chocolate. But yams with marshmallows sound like a good dinner to me."

"I'll get the casserole dish out," K told Ziggy, plopping the bag of yams onto the counter. Ziggy just nodded, busy getting out a cutting board and a sharp knife. He was just glad that more and more K was acting her age and that he too could act his own age.

Both of them had grown up too fast, too hard due to individual circumstances compounded by the Venjix holocaust. But now they could unwind, catch up on lost time by being kids again. So he grinned loudly and sang along with her when K turned on the radio as they made a dinner for two.


End file.
